


¡Haikyuu en Hogwarts!

by EliKagsHina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fight Sex, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Pre-Relationship, Quidditch, Sexual Tension, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliKagsHina/pseuds/EliKagsHina
Summary: -Universo alterno-¡Sálvense quien pueda, ahora no juegan voleibol sino que hacen magia!Serie de historias que siguen la vida de los diferentes personajes de Haikyuu en sus años en Hogwarts mientras se enamoran. Entre magia, pociones, peleas y criaturas mágicas descubren el amor aunque no siempre de la manera en que esperan.No habrá mucho trasfondo solo ellos siendo idiotas mientras se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 31





	1. Kuroo enfrenta sus miedos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, este proyecto en serio me emociona. ¡Dos de las cosas que mas me gustan juntas! Ademas que la mayoría, por no decir todas, de las historias que he leído con un AU en hogwarts son en ingles. ¿Entonces porque no hacer una en español?
> 
> Algunos capítulos serán largos, como este, pero otros no tanto pero si lo suficiente para introducirnos a los personajes. Las parejas de los tags ya tienen los borradores para sus historias solo tengo que editarlos y revisarlos correctamente pero definitivamente agregare mas, no puedo olvidarme de TsukkiYama o DaiSuga seria un pecado pero quiero priorizar las parejas que casi no tiene fanfics para ellos, ejem estoy hablando de Shirabu y Semi asi como Kyotani y Yahaba o mi tan amada YakuLev, son parejas muy infravaloradas que merecen mas reconocimiento del fandom.  
> En fin, espero disfruten la lectura.

Ser de la casa de Gryffindor requería tener coraje y ser valiente, Tetsuro Kuroo tenía mucho coraje y valentía para cualquier situación que se le presentara siempre y cuando no involucrara al ravenclaw de cuarto año, Kenma Kozume. Con el chico rubio frente a él con su característica mirada de indiferencia Kuroo se trasformaba en un cobarde.

—Tienes un objetivo bastante difícil, lograr una conversación con ese chico es imposible—Bokuto comento mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor para el desayuno.

— ¡Se supone que eres mi amigo! Deberías de darme ánimos—Kuroo observo la entrada del gran comedor esperando a que Kenma cruzara la puerta.

—De la manera más animosa posible creo que deberías rendirte—su mejor amigo se burló de él.

—Voy a comenzar a valorar mi amistad contigo.

Antes de que Bokuto pudiera responde Kenma cruzo la puerta acompañado de Shirabu, yendo directamente a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Tetsuro lo siguió de cerca, observo el movimiento de su cabello despeinado que acompañaba cada paso que daba, las ojeras en su rostro señal de quedarse hasta tarde estudiando para posiciones, sus ojos ámbar que siempre miraban hacia el suelo y sus delicados labios rosados. Kuroo quería besarlos.

—Dile a Akaashi que me ayude, te lo ruego—se dirigió a Bokuto.

—Lo siento, hermano. No puedo involucrar a mi Keiji en tu vida amorosa.

—Solo tiene que ayudarme a poder coincidir en algún lado. No es la gran cosa.

—No quiero que la relación de ellos dos se estropee si trata de ayudarte.

Kuroo se quedó callado poniendo una expresión de derrota que conmovió a su mejor amigo, después de todo desde su segundo año en Hogwarts había estado interesado en Kenma aunque al inicio no fue más que un interés vago y simple pero con el tiempo se convirtió en un sentimiento fuerte, algunos lo podrían llamar amor ¿Por qué si no era eso que más podría ser? Kuroo sabía que el apetito del ravenclaw era escaso y apenas probaba bocado en las comidas, conocía la expresión en su rostro cuando el libro que estuviera leyendo esa semana tenía una trama interesante o cuando simplemente lo leía por obligación para alguna tarea escolar, descubrió que sus materias optativas fueron aritmancia y estudio de runas antiguas porque la interacción con otras personas era mínima, había grabado en su cerebro una de las pocas risas que salió del tímido chico cuando Nishinoya se tropezó en medio del gran comedor, tenía la teoría de que poseía algún gato como mascota debido a que su capa siempre estaba cubierta de pelos de alguna clase de felino y aun con toda esa información ahora al inicio de su quinto año la oración más larga que escucho del chico fue: _Te has equivocado, este libro no es mío,_ dichas después que el Gryffindor le devolvió un libro que claramente no era suyo solo por la oportunidad de hablar con él _._ Ocho palabras mantuvieron a Kuroo feliz por más de tres meses presumiéndolas a Bokuto como si acabara de comprometerse con el ravenclaw. Pero no lo culpaba, esa oración era mejor que los típicos: _Gracias, si, no, de nada,_ que siempre recibía cuando se acercaba a él.

— ¿Ustedes lograron terminar el ensayo de herbologia? —Daichi se sentó a la par de Bokuto con prisa, mientras agarraba un pan para llevárselo a la boca, sin percatarse de la tensión en el ambiente.

— ¿Bromeas? Espero que el profesor Takeda esté contento con 6 páginas en lugar de 10—Kou respondió y le dio una mirada a su amigo quien seguía jugando con su desayuno, esto ya no pasó desapercibido por Daichi quien le susurro al Gryffindor a su izquierda:

— ¿Otra vez esta así por Kozume-san?—Bokuto asintió— Demonios, alguien tiene que hacer algo por él.

Él lo sabía, sabía que debía hacer algo por su mejor amigo. Si él estuviera en su situación quisiera que hicieran algo por él. Siguió comiendo su desayuno mientras bromeaba ocasionalmente con Daichi y cuando se dirigían a su primera clase tomo una nota mental de pedirle un gran favor a su novio.

En los dormitorios de hombres de Gryffindor, específicamente los de dormitorios de quinto año dos chicos conversaban seriamente antes de ir al cuarto periodo de clases. 

—Escucha, tienes que ir a la biblioteca pasadas las seis de la tarde, no antes. El estará ahí, trata de actuar natural y no lo asustes recuerda que él no es muy sociable además de que estará esperando a Akaashi no a ti— Bokuto estaba repasando su plan una vez mas ante la mirada atenta y entusiasta de su amigo— y tendrás que salir un poco antes de la práctica de quidditch para darte un baño, no querrás apestar a sudor frente a él ¿cierto?

— ¡Oh hermano! Te lo agradezco tanto— Kuroo se lanzó a él y lo abrazo fuertemente— No sé qué haría sin ti, eres oficialmente el padrino de nuestra boda.

—Agradécele a Akaashi, no a mí él se está arriesgando por nosotros— respondió tratando de quitarse de encima a su amigo.

—Justo ahora podría besar el suelo por dónde camina tu novio.

—Por favor no digas cosas que me hagan arrepentirme de ayudarte.

—Está bien, de todas maneras tú ya lo haces— el comentario se ganó el sonrojo de Bokuto y la risa de Kuroo.—Ahora vámonos, ya estoy ansioso por que llegue la hora.

Los gryffindors salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a su clase de encantamientos. Normalmente Kuroo se asegura de prestar atención a la clase y hacer anotaciones para poder estudiar después pero esta vez el chico ravenclaw ocupa cada parte de sus pensamientos, estaba nervioso por la reacción que Kenma pueda llegar a tener y sobre las palabras que puedan salir de su boca, no quiere arruinar esta oportunidad por sus nervios, sobre todo porque se prometió a si mismo de que si de esta vez no lograba nada lo mejor sería olvidarse del chico, así que esta vez tiene que esforzarse o rendirse. 

Kuroo sintió que la tarde paso volando, no se dio cuenta en que momento la clase acabo y ahora estaba en la práctica de quidditch esa era la manera perfecta para calmarse y prepararse para su ansiado encuentro.

— ¿Kuroo-san estas bien?— Hinata pregunto acercándose con su escoba al mayor.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, pequeño— acerco su mano al cabello del chico y lo alboroto.

—Kuroo-san, no me trates como un niño pequeño por favor— el gryffindor de tercer año se alejó con un puchero.

— ¡Oye, Hinata! Deja de holgazanear y práctica, idiota—el guardián del equipo, Kageyama Tobio grito en su dirección. Kuroo no dijo nada y vio a los dos estudiantes de tercer año pelear entre sí hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Daichi antes de que alguno de ellos derribara al otro de su escoba.

—No entiendo a ese par, si tanto se odian y discuten entre si ¿Por qué siempre están juntos? A donde sea que vaya uno el otro lo sigue— Motomoya Kimori, uno de los tres cazadores del equipo se acercó a Kuroo observando la escena. 

—Son un dúo interesante ¿no crees?— le respondió pero Kimori ya no dijo nada.

45 minutos antes de que el reloj marcara las seis de la tarde Kuroo se disculpó con Daichi, uno de sus mejores amigos y el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, y abandono la práctica. Mientras se retiraba del estadio pudo escuchar a Bokuto animarlo a ir por el amor de su vida mientras el resto del equipo le preguntaba a que se refería. 

.

A Kenma le sorprendió cuando Akaashi lo invito a estudiar en la biblioteca, generalmente si necesitaban repasar algún tema simplemente se dirigían al lugar no necesitaban acordar una hora para eso ni mucho menos necesitaban llegar por separado, pero lo dejo pasar. Pensó que tal vez antes de su sesión de estudio se reuniría con Bokuto, el Gryffindor de quinto año con el que llevaba varios meses saliendo –once para ser preciso- y luego se dirigiría a la biblioteca. Así que 10 minutos antes de la hora de su encuentro salió de la habitación que compartía con Shirabu, Akaashi y Kawanishi para dirigirse a su destino.

La biblioteca estaba relativamente vacía aunque no era sorpresa debido a que la hora de la cena se acercaba, cuando entro diviso a Shinsuke Kita, un miembro de su casa un año mayor que él sentado en mesa tomando apuntes, también estaban dos Slytherins -Kunimi y Kindaichi creía recordar- buscando algún libro en las estanterías. Había algunos Gryffindors y Hufflepuff de primer y segundo año en otras mesas pero no se detuvo a observar sus caras, rápidamente se dirigió a una de las mesas más lejanas de la entrada, donde normalmente se sentaba con Akaashi y dejo caer los pergaminos que trajo consigo, su amigo le comento que no entendía una parte importante sobre las revueltas de los duendes y quería que su redacción de esta semana sobre el tema fuera perfecta, algo inusual en él teniendo en cuenta que es el mejor en de la clase, pero Kenma también lo dejo pasar, después de todo su amigo era un humano no podía ser perfecto.

Repaso sus anotaciones de la clase prestando especial atención en la parte que Akaashi decía no entender, luego leyó su propio informe para ver de qué manera podría ayudar a la redacción del informe de Keiji. Unos minutos después fue hacia la sección de la estantería donde recordaba había un libro que podría ayudar en estos momentos, leyó los lomos de los libros tratando de encontrar el que verdaderamente le interesaba. Fue entonces cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de él, que lo hicieron estar alerta pero no dirigió su mirada a la persona a sus espaldas.

—Disculpa ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar algún libro que contenga información sobre la Asamblea Medieval de Magos de Europa?— Kenma conocía la voz, la conocía perfectamente, suspiro y giro para encontrarse con Kuroo Tetsuro frente a él, su mirada estudiaba cada título con exagerado interés.

Kenma lo conocía, todo el maldito colegio sabía quién era. Era popular, tenía notas relativamente buenas -pero no mejores que las del ravenclaw-, era tan apuesto que había varias chicas detrás de él y era el mejor amigo del novio de Akaashi, menuda broma. Además lo rodeaba un aire de suficiencia y grandeza, para el chico más bajo era imposible no sentirse intimidado ante él y el mayor de los colmos era que su suerte hacia que tuvieran varios encuentros inesperados, este se sumaba a la lista.

—Creo que deben estar en esa fila de arriba— señalo unos libros muy fuera de su alcance pero al gryffindor se le hizo fácil tomarlos, después de todo era más alto.

—Lo sabía, ustedes los ravenclaws conocen este lugar como la palma de su mano— Kuroo le sonrió con los libros en sus manos.

—No realmente— fueron las únicas palabras que salieron del rubio.

— ¿Qué libro estabas buscando? Ya que me ayudaste puedo devolverte el favor.

—No te preocupes por eso— con su vista en cualquier lado menos en la persona frente a él se volvió a la estantería a revisar los títulos, realmente dudaba que el otro chico fuera de ayuda teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera sabía cómo encontrar los libro que él buscaba. A pesar de la negativa de su respuesta Kuroo seguía en el mismo lugar, Kenma podía sentir la mirada de él sobre su espalda.

—Insisto, me sentiría mal si no te ayudara, Kenma— Kuroo se inclinó hacia él, invadiendo el preciado espacio personal del chico. Pero este estaba demasiado ocupado pensando cómo es que él podía saber su nombre, no eran del mismo año y en definitiva no era remotamente popular, no había razón aparente para que el supiera su nombre.

— ¿Cómo es que…?—aun desconcertado Kenma miro a el otro chico para encontrarse con su cara demasiado cerca, un torbellino irresistible de cítricos invadió sus pulmones, sus ojos se encontraron y Kenma se perdió en lo profundo de su mirada y sus pupilas dilatadas, esos ojos cafés eran peligrosos. Ambos se alejaron al instante, Kuroo dejó caer unos libros de la sorpresa y el sonrojo en sus mejillas era mutuo.

—Oh dios mío, en serio lo siento, perdona si te incomode, Kenma— las primeras palabras fueron rápidas y poco entendibles pero volvió a decir su nombre con naturalidad y vehemencia, Kenma sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda e inconscientemente contuvo la respiración.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera decirle que no se preocupara y antes de que pudiera preguntar sobre cómo es que conocía su nombre el gryffindor se alejó torpemente, con pasos descuidados sin importarle si chocaba con alguien mientras se dirigía a la salida. Kenma no se movió, su cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina, se limitó a contemplar la espalda de Kuroo hasta que el chico desapareció de su vista, cuando el aire llego nuevamente a sus pulmones se sintió mareado y se sintió peor cuando vio los libros que el joven había dejado caer, los recogió del suelo llevándolos a su mesa. Se sentó y apoyo su cabeza en la mesa, dejo a su cuerpo relajarse por unos minutos y luego se dio cuenta que no había conseguido el libro que quería pero no le importo, el reporte de Akasshi se podía ir a la mierda. Nunca una tarea lo había dejado tan aturdido. 

Si Akaashi llego a la biblioteca Kenma no lo supo, cuando el reloj marco las seis más diecinueve minutos se dirigió a la sala común de Ravenclaw, evitando la cena a propósito, no quería ver la cara de ese gryffindor aunque sabía que tendría que verlo tarde o temprano aunque no quisiera, Kenma sentía la extraña obligación de tener que darle los libros que dejo caer, si había ido hasta la biblioteca a buscarlos era porque los necesitaba y no quería que la razón por la que obtuviera un _Desastroso_ como calificación fuera su pequeño e incómodo encuentro. 

.

La mesa de Gryffindor siempre estaba animada por la mañana, Daichi regañaba a Hinata y Kageyama por comer su desayuno descuidadamente ensuciando sus capas, Nishinoya y Tanaka estaban planeando alguna broma a la casa de Slytherin ante la mirada desaprobadora de Kinishita, Lev estaba copiando la tarea de pociones de Koganegawa, Terushima y Kimori conversaban sobre la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, Iluzuna leía un libro mientras que Yukie le explicaba a Akane como podía hacer para que su cabello no estuviera tan alborotado por la mañana; en general el ambiente era bueno y concurrido pero luego estaban Bokuto y Kuroo sentados lo más alejado del resto.

—Por favor, lánzame un obliviate para olvidar la vergüenza que pase ayer, Kou—el pelinegro estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el comedor evitando el contacto visual con cualquier persona especialmente la mesa de Ravenclaw a la que le estaba dando la espalda.

—Oh vamos, no fue tan malo—Koutarou estaba sentado frente a su deprimido amigo comiendo tamago gohan tranquilamente.

— ¿¡Disculpa?!— Kuroo levanto su cabeza y lo miro exasperado— Quedamos a centímetros uno del otro, tuviste que ver su cara estaba completamente incómodo y si eso no fue suficiente deje caer los libros que me había recomendado y salí huyendo como un cobarde.

Bokuto se rio de su amigo—Tu excusa para hablarle era bastante buena, si no fueras demasiado precipitado y nervioso al estar cerca de él hubieras hecho un gran avance.

—Eso ya no importa, me he rendido— Kuroo volvió a descansar su cabeza sobre la mesa— No hay manera en que tenga una oportunidad después de ese desastre.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — el otro chico se asombró— ¡Pero eso fue un gran paso!

—Yo lo calificaría como un retroceso, si alguna vez hubo algún avance.

Bokuto comenzó a cuestionar a su amigo, no quería que se abatiera tan fácil sobre todo cuando él genuinamente quería al ravenclaw. Mientras ellos dos hablaban, Kenma entro al gran comedor junto con Kawanishi y Shirabu.

—Recibir historia de la magia con Slytherin está acabando conmigo— Shirabu se quejó con sus compañeros de casa.

—Las peleas entre los gemelos Miya son cada vez peores ¿No es así, Kozume?— Kawanishi se dirigió al rubio pero este tenía su mirada fija en la mesa de Gryffindor, sumergido en sus pensamientos no presentaba atención a la conversación.

— ¿Estas bien?— Shirabu llamo la atención de Kenma con su mano, agitándola suavemente sobre su cara, era muy raro verlo distraído.

—Yo… tengo algo que hacer— el ravenclaw se alejó cargando en sus manos libros de quinto año y se dirigió hacia los dos gryffindors alejados del resto de sus compañeros, demasiado metidos en su plática como percatarse del chico. Kenma inhalaba y exhalaba repetidamente, hablar con desconocidos no era su cosa favorita lo ponía nervioso e inseguro pero su maldita conciencia no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que devolviera los libros. Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos cruzo la mirada con el chico de cabello bicolor quien se calló inmediatamente y lo miraba como si fuera una especie de fantasma.

— ¿Por qué te callas tan de repente? —Kenma vio a Kuroo levantar su cabeza de la mesa y observar a Bokuto y al no recibir respuesta se giró en la dirección a la que su amigo veía, encontrándose con un ansioso Kenma.

—Yo… Ayer… Bueno creí que ibas a necesitar estos libros— el menor comenzó a explicar y extendió los libros hacia él sin mirarlo a los ojos—Ayer te fuiste tan rápido que, bueno, los dejaste en la biblioteca. — Kuroo se levantó inmediatamente y tomo los libros, rozando ligeramente sus dedos. Las manos del pelinegro estaban heladas.

—Muchas gracias, en serio muchas gracias, Kenma. Lamento causarte estos inconvenientes—volvió a decir su nombre e inconscientemente levanto la mirada para míralo, volvió a perderse en sus ojos.

—No fue ningún inconveniente. De hecho leí un poco los libros y marque las partes que mencionaban la Asamblea Medieval de Magos de Europa, el segundo libro casi no toca el tema pero el tercero te da muchos detalles importantes—al decir lo que paso haciendo la mitad de la noche se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada.

—Kenma, yo… No tengo palabras, muchas gracias— las palabras enternecidas apenas pudieron salir de su boca, contemplo los libros con sumo cuidado y le dio una sonrisa sincera. — No olvidare esto, prometo devolverte el favor.

—No es necesario, así que no te preocupes—comenzó a alejarse pero el Gryffindor tomo su muñeca, ante el tacto la electricidad volvió a recorrer su cuerpo y se sintió bien.

—Por supuesto que es necesario— su mirada era seria pero dulce— Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en decirme yo haré lo que sea para ayudarte, Kenma.

El ravenclaw asintió tímidamente, Kuroo soltó su muñeca lentamente como no quisiera dejar ir a Kenma y se dirigió a la mesa de su casa a tratar de desayunar mientras contestaba las preguntas de sus amigos sobre como ellos dos se conocían, pero su mente estaría perdida con la incógnita de como ese chico sabia su nombre. El mayor se quedó un rato apreciando la espalda del rubio y suspiro.

— ¿No fue “La Asamblea Medieval de Magos de Europa” el tema del ensayo que entregamos la semana pasada? — Bokuto sonrió al descubrir la pequeña mentira de su mejor amigo.

—Sí, tienes razón— se volvió a la mesa y se sentó, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro— pero el no necesita saberlo.

—Así que sobre tus planes de echarse para atrás…— fue interrumpido por Kuroo que quien ya había servido en un plato su desayuno.

— ¿De qué planes estás hablando, Koutaro?— su amigo sonrió, ahí estaba el Gryffindor que conocía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, ya están introducidos a la primera pareja -aunque se mencionen otras-.  
> Tratare de actualizar cada 8 días, porque quiero que los capítulos sean claros y agradables.


	2. El gran plan de Sakusa

Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, el que estuvo interesado primero fue el ravenclaw: Kiyoomi Sakusa. Desde el primer año estuvo indirectamente relacionado con el slytherin Atsumu Miya debido a que compartía habitación con su hermano gemelo, Osamu. Así que desde que llego a Hogwarts Sakusa se tuvo que acostumbrar a la personalidad energética de Atsumu, a verlo discutir con Suna o Futakuchi en los pasillos del castillo, se acostumbró a encontrarlo en su dormitorio discutiendo con Osamu porque no le ayudaba con su tarea de pociones, se acostumbró a los comentarios sarcásticos que lanzaba en medio de las clases cuando comenzaban a ponerse aburridas, a su manera inusual de hablar debido a su marcado acento, a como se jactaba de ser el mejor jugando quidditch y se acostumbró a siempre estar observándolo, ya sea en la cena o en las clases que compartían los Ravenclaws con Slytherin, siempre estaba esperando el siguiente movimiento de Atsumu. 

Él es un ravenclaw, y haciendo honor a su casa no le llevo mucho descubrir sus sentimientos. Pudo haber sido desde mucho antes pero para Sakusa el momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado del mayor de los gemelos fue cuando en tercer año después de que le dieran la calificación de sus exámenes y un inusual _A = Aceptable_ apareció en el pergamino que le entregaron, su orgullo estaba por los suelos, se había quedado hasta muy tarde estudiando herbología y aun así no tuvo la calificación que esperaba. Esa mañana su enojo fue constante, cualquiera que viera su rostro enfadado se daría cuenta de la pésima idea que sería acercase a él.

Pero cuando llego la hora del almuerzo y escucho la risa de Atsumu desde la mesa de su casa cualquier indicio de su mal humor desapareció, se sintió en paz, aliviado y agradecido por el momento y la causa de la escandalosa risa del Slytherin. Ya era tarde para preguntarse porque él de todas las personas, no había tiempo para cuestionamientos. Cuando Sakusa se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos ya había caído al fondo del pozo y no había manera de salir de ahí, especialmente si el que lo había empujado era Atsumu.

Pero había un problema que preocupaba a Sakusa, y no, no era su manera fría y reservada de ser, no su extraña fobia por los gérmenes y su manía de limpiar sus cosas al menos 3 veces, no su incapacidad de tener contacto físico con alguien más, no los rumores de que Atsumu rechazaba chicos y chicas por deporte y no parecía interesado en una relación. A esas circunstancias Sakusa podía encontrarles fácilmente una solución, pero el verdadero inconveniente era que a pesar de que Miya Atsumu era reconocido por ser revoltoso y molestamente sociable no parecía estar interesado en meterse con el ravenclaw. Sakusa era tan común y aburrido que había pasado completamente inadvertido para él aun cuando pasaba metido en su habitación hablando con Osamu varias veces a la semana. Y eso dolió.

Pero Sakusa no deja nada a medias y menos cuando se trata de Miya Atsumu. Su plan comenzó poco a poco, avanzando tan lentamente que competía con la velocidad de un caracol. Pero avanzaba y eso era lo importante. Empezó acercándose a Osamu, y también a otros ravenclaws como Akaashi, Kenma, Kita y hasta Hirugami, para que no se viera sospechoso, le preguntaba algo acerca de alguna materia, iban juntos al comedor para el desayuno y la cena e incluso hacían trabajos escolares en pareja. Cuando se relacionaron al punto de sentarse juntos durante las clases, Sakusa pasó a la siguiente fase.

Comenzó a desafiar poco a poco a Atsumu, burlándose de sus malas bromas, callando sus comentarios sarcásticos sobre las clases, pero no solo a él sino a cualquiera que lo hiciera porque prefería morir a que alguien comenzara a sospechar. Se esforzaba todavía más en las materias que compartía con Slytherin para impresionarlo, cuando los gemelos discutían sobre algún tema insignificante siempre le daba la razón a Osamu aunque tuviera sus dudas sobre si su punto era erróneo o correcto; y como la cereza del pastel se unió al equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw. Hacer todo esto no fue fácil para Sakusa pero él creía que el esfuerzo valía la pena, de un momento a otro había dejado de ser reservado y poco activo a tener pequeñas charlas en la sala común con sus compañeros y a estar, muy en contra de sus deseos, sudando después de un duro entrenamiento en el campo de quidditch, todo por el mayor de los gemelos Miya. 

Tomo 4 meses para que la semilla que planto con tanto cuidado comenzara a crecer y mostrar sus primeras hojas. Atsumu se enamoró, cautivado por la inteligencia y el ingenio de Sakusa, comenzó a desafiarlo y contradecirlo en clases o el en gran comedor siempre acompañado con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, cuando tenía dificultades en Astronomía o Historia de la Magia corría a pedirle ayuda y aunque se negaba en los primeros intentos siempre cedía a él. Todos pensarían que odiaba pasar las tardes de sus sábados explicándole cosas básicas al slytherin sin embargo no había otro lugar en el que prefiriera estar.

Un domingo por la mañana Atsumu Miya entro al comedor con su cabello rubio, cortesía de un encantamiento especial del gryffindor Yuji Terushima, sorprendiendo a muchos incluido Sakusa.

—Acordamos hacerlo la otra semana, te adelantaste, Tsumu— Osamu le dijo a su hermano cuando se acercó a la mesa de Ravenclaw a presumir su nuevo estilo.

—No quería esperar, me moría saber cómo me vería rubio— luego se dirigió a Sakusa que estaba sentado a la par de su hermano— ¿Qué dices? Apuesto que me veo guapísimo. 

Y si, lo hacía, Sakusa tenía la teoría de que el slytherin se vería jodidamente bien incluso si su cabello tuviera el color del vomito. Requirió del mayor autocontrol de su cuerpo para evitar sonrojarse por el nuevo peinado de Atsumu pero nunca lo admitiría. 

—Parece que un frasco de mostaza fue vaciado sobre tu cabeza— se burló antes de tomar un poco zumo de naranja.

— ¡Sakusa-kun, eres realmente malvado!—el chico hizo un puchero y se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse y tratar de tocar el cabello de Sakusa y aunque este deseaba con todas sus fuerzas recibir una caricia de Atsumu no podía verse vulnerable así que se alejó imposibilitando el toque, Atsumu se inclinó aún más pero sus movimientos fueron bruscos y boto por accidente algunos vasos y recipientes creando un desastre en la mesa de Ravenclaw, las personas sentadas a su alrededor se rieron.

—Por Merlín, Tsumu, vete a molestar a tu mesa. Estas siendo demasiado empalagoso con Sakusa— Osamu se veía irritado por el comportamiento de su hermano. Atsumu molesto y un poco avergonzado se fue con sus amigos, no sin antes sacarle la lengua a su gemelo.

El menor de los gemelos no se equivocaba con el tiempo su gemelo se había vuelto más cariñoso con Sakusa, siguiéndolo a todos lados y siempre intentando llamar su atención, como si no la tuviera desde el primer año, pasaba más tiempo en la mesa de Ravenclaw que en la suya, siempre se aseguraba de estar completamente sanitizado antes de acercarse a él, no tocaba sus cosas y parecía prestar especial atención a las cosas que disgustaban a Sakusa, en algún punto hasta dejo de llamarlo por su apellido y comenzó a llamar al ravenclaw: Omi. Ante el tierno apodo el corazón de Sakusa salto en su pecho y descubrió que no había un límite para amar a una persona, porque cada día las pequeñas y torpes acciones de Atsumu hacían que lo amara más. Si bien hace mucho descubrió que no había forma de salir del pozo al que Atsumu lo había empujado podía caer más profundamente, quien sabe hasta podría llevarse algunas sorpresas en el camino. 

— ¿En qué tanto piensas Omi-Omi?— el slytherin de cuarto año pregunto a su novio, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo mientras veían el atardecer desde la torre de astronomía.

—En lo tonto que puedes llegar a ser— Sakusa le sonrió, mientras apretaba el agarre que tenía en la cintura de Atsumu con su brazo derecho.

—Bueno si yo soy un tonto imagínate tú por aceptar ser mi novio.

—Era eso o tenerte persiguiéndome todo el día con esa molesta actitud tuya.

­—Yo sé que me amas, Omi-Omi— Atsumu se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Sakusa, quien sintió su aliento a mentas y moras con cada palabra que le daba.

—Tal vez si, tal vez no ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?— el ravenclaw le sonrió antes de besarlo, con cualquier otra persona hubiera odiado la proximidad y los besos, que generalmente llevaban un gran intercambio de saliva por la emoción de Atsumu, pero si era él no le importaba. Los gérmenes quedaban hasta el fondo de sus preocupaciones cuando disfrutaba de la lengua de su novio en su boca y una que otra mano curiosa tocando su cuerpo.

Para todos en Hogwarts fue Atsumu el que cayó a los pies del ravenclaw de cabellos rizados, fue él el que lo persiguió tratando de enamorarlo e insistió por una cita con una tonta sonrisa de enamorado en su cara por varias semanas, para todos el que se enamoró primero fue Atsumu. Pero todos se equivocaban, era Atsumu el que tenía en la palma de su mano a Sakusa desde el primer año, creando un loco plan solo para obtener la atención y afectos del slytherin pero eso solo lo sabía el ravenclaw y así sería por un largo tiempo. 

El plan de Sakusa no solo hizo que la semilla que planto a inicios de tercer año ya tuviera tallo firme, pequeño pero firme. Si no que ahora realmente disfrutaba jugar quidditch, se divertía y amaba la sensación de volar y ganar puntos para su casa, muchos comentaban que tenía un talento natural para ser golpeador, además ahora se llevaba bastante bien con el resto de su casa especialmente su cuñado, Akaashi y Hiragumi aunque eso no quita que siga siendo estricto con la limpieza y sus conversaciones seguían simples y cortas. Fue un cambio bueno, él lo sabía, descubrió pequeños pero valiosos tesoros mientras más se adentraba en aquel pozo. 

La magia de Atsumu Miya, afirmaba para sí mismo Sakusa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para mi Sakusa es un gran simp de Atsumu y nadie puede hacerme cambiar de opinión.  
> Este es uno de mis ships favoritos y me resulta tan fácil escribir desde el punto de vista de Sakusa que ni yo me lo creo, así que esperen muchos capítulos sobre ellos ¡Porque los habrá!  
> Cualquier comentario es bienvenido :3


	3. Polos opuestos se atraen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo. Debo decir que cuando escribí el borrador de esta parte tenía menos de 1000 palabras. Aun así con mas de 3000 palabras y casi 5 días editandolo no me termina de convencer el resultado por lo que puede que lo edite mas adelante pero por el momento... ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Agradezco sus kudos y cualquier comentario.

En Hogwarts como en cualquier otro colegio había muchas reglas tacitas, una de ellas era no tratar de coquetear con Shigeru Yahaba –un Hufflepuff de cuarto año-. Cualquiera que quisiera tener una tranquila y feliz vida en el castillo tenía que seguirla.

—Kentaro ¿Te parece bien reunirnos en la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo del profesor Shimada? — tomados de la mano la inusual y rara pareja, Shigueru y Kentaro, entraron al gran comedor.

— ¿Esta tarde?—Kyotani preguntó mientras era guiado por su pareja a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

— ¡Ennoshita, Shohei, buenas tardes!— se dirigió a sus compañeros de casa alegremente sentándose cerca de ellos.

— ¡Hey, Shigeru! ¿Vendrás al entrenamiento de quidditch por la tarde?— Ennoshita le saludó al mismo tiempo que Shohei balbuceaba algo parecido a un saludo con la boca llena de pan.

—Otro día tal vez— declinó la oferta volviendo a prestar atención a su novio— No, esta tarde no estudiaremos. Vayamos al lago negro, quiero que tengamos una cita.

Kyotani estaba sirviéndose puré de papas y vegetales ahumados, un leve sonrojo pinto su rostro— Bueno, no veo porque no.

— ¡Oh cariño, eres adorable! — el hufflepuff se burló lanzándose hacia su novio para abrazarlo, el plato de Kyotani estuvo a punto de caerse.

—Deja de decir cosas cursis, Yahaba— contestó pero se acomodó para que el otro chico lo pudiera abrazar mejor.

—Sí, si lo que digas— le dio un beso en la mejilla. Algunas personas los observaban impresionados aun que habían comenzado a salir a finales de tercer año nadie se había acostumbrado por completo a la pareja. Todos apostaron a terminarían en las vacaciones de verano, pero aquí estaban en el inicio de su cuarto año a pesar de sus contrarias personalidades. Eran completos antónimos, son como el agua y el aceite, como el día y la noche, el fuego y el hielo. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, por eso es que había caído con tanta facilidad el uno por el otro.

Kyotani era sangre pura, su familia era reconocida por ser los magizoologistas más importantes de Japón. Lo divertido era saber que él odiaba la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y sus calificaciones eran un reflejo de eso, desde que tenía 5 años y vio gran parte de su familia contemplando a un Augurey recién nacido -un pájaro de aspecto delgado y apesadumbrado con su plumaje negro verdoso- descansar en su nido supo que no se dedicaría a la misma profesión de toda su familia, solo era un maldito pajarraco no veía lo fascinante en eso y no lo importaba lo que sus padres fueran a decir.

Tenía un temperamento obstinado y testarudo que no le dio más que muchas detenciones por sus constantes intimidaciones hacia otros estudiantes a lo largo de sus dos primeros años en Hogwarts, el director del colegio, Tanji Washijo, tenía que prepararse con grandes cantidades de paciencia cada vez que Kyotani visitaba su oficina. Pero si él seguía de esa manera tenía la corazonada que sería expulsado antes de su cuarto año lo que sería un completo desperdicio por las increíbles aptitudes para la magia que demostraba.

No fue sorpresa que fuera seleccionado en la casa de Slytherin, era ambicioso quería más que simplemente observar animales y describir su comportamiento, él quería la emoción, la fama y el reconocimiento. Su determinación era admirable, haría lo necesario para lograr lo que quería aun si eso era engañar o hacer trampa en algunas ocasiones. Y su desdén por las reglas lo haría desafiarse con cualquiera que dudara de él, no le importaba perder algunos puntos para su casa.

Nadie creía que hubiera alguien que pudiera desafiarlo –ni los Gryffindors porque pensaban que era una pérdida de tiempo “otro Slytherin con aires de grandeza” decían entre ellos- hasta que Yahaba pareció llegar a su límite de tolerancia cansado de que la mayoría de las personas que eran afectadas con sus ataques de ira fueran los Hufflepuffs, tuvo un duelo rápido con él en uno de los pasillos del castillo a la vista de todos, hechizos aquí y por allá para que al final la varita del slytherin se encontrara en el suelo después de que un _Expelliarmus_ fuera lanzado en su dirección. Luego le dio un gran sermón sobre su comportamiento y su manera de obtener lo que quería, Kyotani permaneció en silencio y observo al castaño. En pocas palabras: estaba impresionado.

Shigeru Yahaba era un mestizo. Sus padres se conocieron en un pequeño pueblo, de donde era originario su padre quien trabajaba como agricultor en las tierras de su familia, cuando su madre -una bruja de sangre pura- fue a vacacionar tratando de olvidar su agotador trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia. Su relación podría describirse con facilidad como un amor de verano eterno, pues no termino cuando las vacaciones de su madre se acabaron y volvió a Tokio, ni termino cuando ella le confeso a su padre, con lágrimas en los ojos y manos temblorosas, que era una bruja, no termino cuando sus abuelos no estuvieron del todo de acuerdo a su unión por el ligero malestar de echar por la borda la pureza de su sangre, ni mucho menos termino cuando unos meses después vino al mundo Shigeru Yahaba.

Nació y creció en el mismo pueblo que su padre, debido a que su madre renuncio a su trabajo para comenzar a vivir su vida de manera más relajada y tranquila al lado de su esposo y su hijo. Tuvo una infancia normal, rodeado del mundo mágico y el mundo muggle, lo mejor de ambos mundos hasta que cumplió once años. Leal a sus seres queridos, amigable y tan trabajador como su padre le enseño, fue seleccionado en la casa de Hufflepuff.

Yahaba no era naturalmente bueno en la magia, ni tenía una inteligencia extraordinaria que fuera envidiada por otros alumnos pero se negaba rotundamente a ser considerado mediocre. Así que si los otros se tenían que esforzar un 100% para tener buenas calificaciones, él se esforzaría un 300% para alcanzarlos y no se quedaría atrás viendo como era superado. Trabajo duro, era un Hufflepuff después de todo.

Pero ser un miembro figura de su casa no significaba que no tuviera otras cualidades, Yahaba era valiente -incluso más valiente que algunos Gryffindors- por eso cuando Kyotani colmo su paciencia no dudo en enfrentarse con él aunque sabía que él era un mago extraordinario a su corta edad. Era increíble sí, pero tonto y descuidado, cualquiera con intelecto promedio y bastantes agallas podría derrotarlo. Yahaba fue esa persona. La sensación de victoria y superioridad no le duro mucho, después de que le demostrara al slytherin que se necesita mucho más que solo codicia para cumplir sus objetivos lo siguió a todas partes como un perro en busca de un hueso.

— ¿Qué quieres exactamente?— le preguntó después de la clase de encantamientos, estaban sentados en el mismo escritorio después de que Kyotani no permitió que Ennoshita tomara su lugar. El aula ya estaba vacía.

Se quedó mirando a la nada, su estaba fruncido y sus labios apretados entre sí.

—Quiero aprender de ti— soltó finalmente.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿El que exactamente?

—Lo que sabes.

— ¿Te das cuenta que estamos en el mismo año? No hay manera que sepa algo que tu no.

—Pero me derrotaste— finalmente dirigió su mirada hacia el Hufflepuff.

—Por supuesto, no eres invencible ¿Sabes? Hay miles de personas en el mundo que te superan por mucho— Yahaba tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, no pensaba que alguien pudiera ser tan engreído.

—Pero me derrotaste y estamos en el mismo año, por eso quiero saber cómo lo hiciste— ante la mirada seria y penetrante la sonrisa de Yahaba se esfumo, “Este tipo hablando en serio” pensó.

—Estudia, es lo único que hago— comenzó a tomar sus cosas.

—Entonces quiero estudiar contigo.

Yahaba niega lentamente con su cabeza, termina de guardar sus cosas para luego pararse.

—No creo que eso sea posible— Kyotani lo miró molesto tomando descuidadamente sus libros y siguiendo al Hufflepuff que se dirigía a la salida del aula.

— ¿Por qué?

—No hay manera en que pueda enseñarte algo, si quieres ser mejor ve y pregúntale a algún Ravenclaw.

—No quiero ayuda de un Ravenclaw, quiero que seas tú— Yahaba se detiene en seco y lo mira.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú me derrotaste— el hufflepuff ahogó un grito, pone sus ojos en blanco y sigue caminando sin importarle que Kyotani lo siga el resto del camino.

La insistente petición de estudiar juntos sigue apareciendo cada día, aparecía cuando estaba desayunando, cuando camina por los pasillos, en las clases, aparecía afuera de la sala común o cuando pasa en rato con sus amigos. Sin muchas otras opciones Yahaba termina aceptando pero puso duras condiciones: 1-En el momento que él perdiera los estribos su tiempo de estudio acababa. 2- Debe de seguir el plan de estudios de Yahaba sin quejarse o dejara de ayudarlo. 3-Tiene que dejar de meterse con otros estudiantes.

Kyotani lo pensó seriamente al inicio, ninguna de las condiciones le encantaba pero quería que su vencedor le enseñara lo que sabía así que aceptó aunque cumplir su acuerdo no fue nada fácil. Pero pudo haber sido peor, tal vez Yahaba y Kyotani aún no eran los mejores amigos del mundo pero habían aprendido a conversar sin terminar discutiendo sobre sus ideales. A la larga sus sesiones de estudio no se limitaron a quedar en una habitación leyendo un libro, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo podían charlar de cosas sinsentido, en realidad era Yahaba el que no dejaba de hablar mientras Kyotani solo lo escuchaba y comentaba ocasionalmente, se quejaban de los profesores o al menos Yahaba lo hacía especialmente cuando les indicaban redactar un ensayo de 20 páginas y el rubio asentía en concordancia ya que tampoco le interesaba pasarse su tarde escribiendo en un pergamino, a veces compartían sus planes a futuro –el hufflepuff le insistió a Kentaro para que le contara los suyos- él admitió que quería ser auror y Shigueru quería un puesto alto en el Ministerio de Magia, no se atrevió a mencionar que en realidad quería ser el ministro. Cuando el calor les imposibilitaba concentrarse en la biblioteca se trasladan a los jardines ahí practicaban encantamientos o leían algún libro mientras compartían silenciosamente su compañía.

Durante las vacaciones de verano no se comunicaron -aunque ambos tenían la extraña necesidad de escribirle una carta al otro para saber que era de él- sintieron que no era correcto, no eran amigos ni nada parecido. Su relación se limitaba a encontrarse 3 veces a la semana en la biblioteca para estudiar aunque algunas tardes se sumergían en charlas simples ignorando sus deberes.

El tercer año comenzó y trajó consigo nuevas reuniones de estudio –Kyotani no había roto ninguna de las condiciones-. Todo iba bien y hubiera seguido así sino fuera porque Yahaba comenzó a pensar que el slytherin se veía lindo cuando estaba concentrado o su corazón se aceleraba cuando el otro se acercaba a él para leer algo en su pergamino. Era un efecto colateral de pasar tanto tiempo juntos en un lugar oscuro y encerrado, se trató de convencer para apaciguar sus pensamientos.

El paso de los días no ayudo, su corazón solo se aceleraba más, se distraía fácilmente mientras observaba el rostro de su compañero cuando leía, ansiaba encontrarse con él en la biblioteca para charlar y una sonrisa tonta se posaba en su cara cuando lo veía de lejos caminando apaciblemente por los pasillos –una imagen que pensó jamás presenciaría-. Sintió náuseas cuando descubrió lo que significaba todo eso y se prohibió a si mismo enamorarse de Kyotani.

No es que el slytherin fuera un pésimo partido, aunque se acercaba mucho a serlo, sencillamente no quería una relación insípida –estaba seguro que salir con ese chico se acercaría bastante a eso si consideraba que apenas lograba que unas pocas palabras salieran de su boca-.Por otro lado tampoco esperaba ser correspondido, dudaba que slytherin de temperamento fuerte fuera capaz de entender la complejidad de la palabra “amor”.

Ichino Nanasuke, un gryffindor de su año, fue su salvador cuando lo invito a una cita, aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces era atractivo y amigable no se podía quejar. De las pocas confesiones que había recibido él era el mejor. Todo paso muy rápido, después de un par de citas se hicieron novios. Fue su primera relación, salir con Ichino era divertido, los besuqueos en lugares apartados y las suaves caricias eran la mejor parte pero muy en el fondo él sabía que algo andaba mal, porque salir con el gryffindor era divertido pero solo eso. El corazón de Yahaba era un rompecabezas complicado; Ichino tenía piezas importantes pero al final del día siempre quedaban espacios vacíos, cada encuentro con su novio era un recordatorio silencioso no era el quien le gustaba en realidad -otra persona era la que tenía las piezas necesarias para completar ese rompecabezas-.

Fue un viernes, después de clases se tenía que reunir con Kyotani en la biblioteca pero su novio lo arrastró por el castillo para que estuvieran juntos. El hufflepuff pensó que si faltaba una vez a su cita de estudios no sería la gran cosa y luego se podría disculpar con Kyotani. Por supuesto que si fue la gran cosa, se enteró por Ennoshita a la hora de la cena que el slytherin había atacado a un estudiante de Ravenclaw cuando chocó con él accidentalmente -después de meses de no lanzar un hechizo a otra persona- y que había recibido una detención. Yahaba se molestó, Kyotani no tenía derecho alguno para agredir a otra persona pero una algo dentro de sí le decía que parte de eso había sido su culpa. 

No vio al chico en todo el fin de semana pese a que anduvo vagando por las mazmorras con la esperanza de dar con él. Ese fin de semana también evito apropósito a su novio, de alguna manera estaba molesto con él.

—El amor es terrible ¿No crees Inouka?— escuchó la voz burlona de Ennoshita y las risas de sus compañeros de habitación desde su cama.

—Cállate, no es mi culpa que estés soltero— acostado bocabajo a penas alzó su voz.

—Sabes prefiero estar soltero que en una relación mientras pienso en la fea cara mal humorada de Kentaro.

Más rápido de lo que previó tomó una almohada y la lanzó en dirección de Ennoshita, por supuesto no dio en su objetivo.

—¡No es feo!— trató de convencer a sus amigos.

—Déjame informarte Shigeru que eres, al menos en esta habitación, el único que piensa eso. 

Sus compañeros de habitación: Chikara, Tanakob y So, sabían de su enamoramiento por el rubio nunca lo cuestionario pero disfrutaban de mofarse de él. Ni siquiera tuvo que contarles, ellos lo averiguaron por sí mismos y esperaba que fueran los únicos.

—Habla con él mañana, si tanto te preocupa que te odie por dejarlo tirado— Inuoka comento.

— ¡No lo deje tirado! — gritó como respuesta, no le gustaba pensar que había prescindido de Kyotani por unos cuantos besos. 

—Si decirte eso hace que tu conciencia pese menos esta bien. Pero si quieres hacer algo, será mañana, por ahora descansa.

No respondió, esa noche esperó que el sueño acabara mágicamente con todas sus frustraciones y las diligencias que tenía que atender. Desde luego no fue así, Kyotani ni siquiera se detuvo a escuchar sus disculpas, paso de largo dejando al castaño con las palabras en la boca y el entrecejo fruncido. Tampoco volvió a aparecer en la biblioteca aunque al menos no volvió a tener su mala fama de meterse en problemas por su temperamento lo cual agradeció silenciosamente Yahaba.

Por un momento él pensó que cualquier tipo de relación que hubiera tenido con el slytherin había culminado. Ahora no había rastros de sus tardes juntos en la biblioteca, eran dos cuerpos inertes distanciados por sus discrepancias o eso pensaba él. 

Pero el universo quería que Kyotani fuera el dolor de cabeza personal de Yahaba, o bueno al menos ellos dos querían eso.

—Quiero enfrentarme contigo— el rubio detuvo a Yahaba e Ichino en uno de sus paseos por el castillo, el hufflepuff estaba perplejo por la petición de Kentaro que era dirigida no a él si no a su novio.

—Cuando quieras, chico, de todas maneras no puedes contra mí— su novio respondió completamente confiado. Justo en ese momento Kyotani apunto su varita al cuello del gryffindor pero antes de que pudiera conjurar el hechizo Yahaba le arrebato la varita de su mano.

—Kyotani cálmate, no puedes simplemente atacar a las personas de esa manera— alzó la voz y luego se dirigió al otro—y tu deja de seguirle la corriente.

—Le advertí que lo enfrentaría, no lo ataque por sorpresa— el slytherin comentó perezosamente— devuélveme mi varita.

—Guardia baja, Kyotani— por el rabillo del ojo observo como su novio sacaba su varita de su capa y apuntaba al chico desarmado— ¡Contusium!

Un rayo de luz se dirigió hacia el slytherin y cuando lo golpeó su cuerpo fue lanzado al aire. Los estudiantes a su alrededor comenzaron a mirar la escena con ojos curiosos.

—Flipendo— Ichino volvió a apuntar a Kentaro que se estaba recuperando del golpe anterior lo que hizo que volviera a volar por los aires. En ese punto de la situación Yahaba ya estaba bastante molesto.

—Fluc…

— ¡Expelliarmus! —El hufflepuff interrumpió el tercer hechizo que comenzaba a salir de la boca de su novio ganándose una mirada de confusión de su parte— ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡¿Te das cuenta que esta desarmado?!

—Cariño, él empezó— camino hacia su novio alzando una mano para tratar de tocar su mejilla pero él se apartó bruscamente.

—No importa quien empezó, creí que eras mejor que eso.

— ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

—Nada, ahora vete llevare a Kentaro a la enfermería antes que un profesor venga y nos castigue— se alejó sin esperar una respuesta, vio a Kyotani tratando de ponerse de pie pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para lograrlo. La imagen bien podría ser tierna si no fuera por los leves golpes en su cara. Al llegar hacia él le ofreció su mano para ayudar a levantarse sin tambalearse aunque se notaba el enojo en su mirada la tomo. 

Caminaron hacia la enfermería, Yahaba había pasado el brazo izquierdo de Kyotani sobre sus hombros para que pudiera caminar sin tambalearse, ninguno habló en su trayecto pero ambos sabían que los golpes y los mareos no eran tan graves para ir a la enfermería sin embargo había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvieron juntos.

— ¿Por qué desafiaste a Ichino? —soltó Yahaba.

—Quería demostrar que soy mejor— el castaño volteó consternado.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas, Kyotani?

—Oikawa me dijo que para que no volvieras a saltarte nuestras sesiones de estudio tenía que demostrar ser mejor que Ichino— Yahaba maldijo internamente al senpai del rubio, los slytherins tenían unas ideas demasiado peculiares.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, yo fui el que no te avise que iba a faltar— comenzaron a caminar más lento— Si me hubieras escuchado cuando fui a disculparme lo sabrías, solo pase tiempo con Ichino, es mi novio después de todo.

— ¿Entonces el que él sea tu novio significa que puedes dejar de hacer cualquier cosa por él?

—Bueno… supongo.

Kyotani se quedó en silencio, Yahaba vio que su expresión malhumorada estaba más marcada que de costumbre.

—Entonces se mi novio.

El hufflepuff se detuvo en seco, pudo sentir su rostro sonrojarse ni siquiera podía mirar a el otro chico por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

— ¿¡Disculpa!? ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás hablando, Kyotani? ¿Sabes lo que significa ser novio? ¿Estar en una relación?

—Sí, no vas a poder dejarme por otros.

— ¡Dios mío, no! Las relaciones son más que eso ¿Te gustó siquiera? Para estar en una ser novio hay que estar enamorados, ambas personas tienen que quererse, no simplemente ser posesivos.

— ¿Estás enamorado de Ichino?— la pregunta abofeteó a Yahaba en la cara.

—Yo… bueno…— tuvo un conflicto interno, quería decirle que sí, que amaba a Ichino y que le gustaba demasiado y pensaba en tener una vida junto a el gryffindor pero él sabía perfectamente que no era así. Ante su titubeo el slytherin volvió a hablar. 

— ¿Si no estás enamorado porque sales con él? 

— ¿Te gustó? Para preguntarme algo así debes si quiera tener algún tipo de sentimiento romántico por mí—Yahaba ignoró la pregunta del slytherin. A estas alturas estaban parados en medio de un pasillo solitario cuestionándose entre sí.

—No lo sé— el castaño quiso golpear la cara de Kyotani— pero no me gusta verte con ese gryffindor, ni me gusta verlos tan cerca, prefiero que estés viéndome a mí y no a él, ¿Por qué con él te ríes tanto? Conmigo nunca te ríes de esa manera, pero si hablas, disfruto cuando lo haces, tus expresiones son… Prefiero que hagas las cosas que haces con él conmigo.

Yahaba lo miró con ternura, puede que el otro chico no lo sepa pero le acababa de decir que le gustaba, su corazón latía con fuerza nunca se había sentido tan emocionado. Su amor era correspondido, Kyotani se sentía dela misma manera pero era tan denso que no se daba cuenta.

—Sabes… con él hago más cosas que solo reírme o caminar por ahí ¿Serias capaz de… besarme? — el slytherin no respondió al menos no verbalmente, el sonrojo en su rostro fue respuesta suficiente. Yahaba nunca lo había visto así que decidió molestarlo un poco más. 

—Oh, tomare tu silencio como una negativa… es una lástima estaba considerando tu peti…— no tuvo tiempo para terminar la oración, las manos de Kyotani habían agarrado su rostro y lo acercó hacia él, lo siguiente que supo es que sus labios estaban sobre los suyos, simplemente se estaban tocándose, el beso fue casto no duro más de 5 segundos. Ambos estaban sonrojados y nerviosos.

—No… no puedes hacer eso de la nada… Aun soy novio de Ichino… no puedes… simplemente no puedes…— Yahaba trataba de ser racional pero seguía observando los labios del slytherin. 

—Pero… te demostré que puedo hacer esas cosas también— susurró.

—Hazme la misma pregunta dentro de dos semanas. No puedo responderte en este momento— miró a Kyotani y sonrió, el realmente sonrió.

— ¿Me dirás que si?— insistió. 

—Averígualo dentro de dos semanas, Kyotani— con eso volvieron a caminar hacia la enfermería, el rubio no dejaba de exigir una respuesta y el hufflepuff tan solo sonreía negándose a decir una palabra más respecto al tema. El sol se estaba poniendo en algún lado del horizonte pintando los cielos sobre el castillo de un suave color naranja, los estudiantes caminaban por el castillo buscándose distraerse de un pesado día de clases, la cena para esa noche se preparaba en la cocina, su tercer año en Hogwarts se acabaría en 2 meses y Yahaba no podría estar más feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por supuesto que no opino que el comportamiento de Yahaba sea moralmente correcto, me refiero a salir con una persona para olvidar a otra, pero quienes somos para juzgar JAJAJA  
> Si se preguntan por Ichino, él esta bien lo juro, tomo el rompimiento de la mejor forma, el tampoco estaba enamorado de Yahaba de cualquier manera.  
> Un dato curioso, los nombres que aparezcan y no sean de Haikyuu los he tomado de Inazuma Eleven, tuve un pequeño momento de obsesión con ese anime también ¡QUE VIVAN LOS ANIMES DE DEPORTES!


	4. Osamu no entiende el amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente esta actualización estaba pensada para el capitulo de Yaku y Lev pero tengo un bloqueo de escritora y no he terminado de escribir su capítulo pero ya tenia este terminado porque lo escribi en un momento de inspiración  
> ¡Asi que aqui estoy! 
> 
> Espero lo disfruten, sus kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos:)

A pesar de estar en la casa de Ravenclaw había cosas que Osamu nunca comprendería, una de ellas era su hermano. Era tonto, descuidado, ruidoso, ambicioso e increíblemente presumido sin embargo tenía muchas personas que gustaban de él, lo consideraban el gemelo más atractivo aunque tuvieran la misma maldita cara.

Pero Osamu sabía que su gemelo tenía innumerables defectos que para la mayoría de personas pasaba desapercibido, cortesía de coexistir con él desde el día de su nacimiento, por lo que se consideraba a sí mismo como el mejor de los dos. No necesitaba pelearse con Atsumu para eso o presumirlo a los cuatro vientos para estar seguro de ello. Era un hecho, él lo sabía y eso le bastaba para satisfacer su ego.

Entonces, si Atsumu era el estereotipo de un adolecente problemático ¿Por qué demonios había conseguido pareja mucho antes que él? Y no solo una pareja para pasar el rato, su pareja realmente valía la pena. Sakusa era demasiado bueno para su hermano, y no lo decía porque había tenido un pequeño enamoramiento de él hace unos años y a veces se sentía celoso de lo buena de su relación, lo decía porque era obvio, lo sabía todo el castillo, hasta los profesores se sorprendieron cuando su relación se hizo oficial. Si bien no era un secreto que Atsumu derramaba miel y amor por el ravenclaw cuando el otro devolvió esos sentimientos fue una bomba en la cara para muchos.

Para muchos pero no para el gemelo menor, convivir con Sakusa desde el primer año significo prestar atención en los pequeños detalles. Al inicio solo eran ellos dos, en las clases, en el dormitorio, en los trabajos escolares, en la sala común y eso estaba bien, él había sido el primero con el que Sakusa se había abierto, era con el que pasaba más tiempo, se había acercado a él por voluntad propia y eso estaba bien. Con el tiempo se le sumaron Kenma, Akaashi y Hiragumi, ya no era el único pero el ravenclaw pelinegro parecía tener preferencia por su compañía así que no le importo, todo seguía bien.

Luego vino su hermano, entrando como un torbellino en la relación que tenían y desestabilizando todo. Sakusa y él discutían en clases, tenían pequeños enfrentamientos en los pasillos casi buscándose inconscientemente solo para provocarse entre sí, cuando Atsumu iba a su dormitorio ellos dos se metían en su mundo, discutiendo entre ellos y él quedaba a un lado sentado en su cama analizando el lenguaje corporal de ambos. En cada grito, ceño fruncido, resoplo y argumento no había incidió de odio o rencor pero existía el eco de un profundo anhelo que solo podía ser expresado de esa forma; ahí las cosas ya no marcharon bien, al menos para Osamu.

Después de un tiempo las discusiones se calmaron pero vino algo peor –no hubo calma después de la tormenta-, una curiosa relación comenzó a surgir. Sakusa ayudaba a Atsumu con sus deberes escolares, Atsumu le recomendaba revistas de quidditch que el ravenclaw leía en su tiempo libre, sus desafíos eran más amistosos, comenzaron a ser más tolerantes entre ellos y había cierta pista de cariño en sus miradas. Lo que pasara después solo era cuestión de tiempo.

En el momento en que Atsumu se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Sakusa, todo cambio. Le coqueteaba sin ningún tipo de filtro, tentándolo y poniéndolo a prueba sin perder la mirada amorosa en sus ojos. Lo seguía a todos lados, con detalles y temas de conversación absurdos, llevándolo a diferentes lugares de castillo para pasar tiempo juntos, tocándolo poco a poco para no incomodar al ravenclaw, primero fueron los dedos, luego tomar sus manos y entrelazar sus brazos al momento de caminar, hasta llegar a abrazarlo por detrás o lanzarse a envolver sus brazos en el cuello del chico más alto. Sakusa nunca lo alejo inclusive daba la impresión de esperar esos toques, su misofobia desaparecía solo cuando se trataba del mayor de los Miyas.

Con todas esas idas y venidas –abrazos, citas improvisadas, discusiones amistosas y risas en el fondo de la biblioteca- terminaron juntos. Atsumu presumió con todo el castillo que Sakusa había aceptado ser su novio y Osamu se calló el mal sabor de boca que le dejo la noticia.

—Omi-omi, estoy aburrido— su hermano hablo desde el otro lado de la habitación, acostado en la cama de su novio.

—Entonces lárgate— Osamu se atrevió a responder y vio como Sakusa reprimía una sonrisa detrás del libro en sus manos.

—Cállate imbécil, no te entrometas que esta conversación no es contigo.

—Estas en mi habitación, me entrometeré en lo que quiera.

—Yo recomiendo que elijas bien tus palabras, Samu— lo amenazo mientras le mostraba su varita.

—Atsumu no seas ridículo y sigue leyendo el libro, dentro de poco tenemos un examen— Kiyoomi al fin hablo y con eso basto para que su hermano olvidara la discusión que se avecinaba y volviera a darle todo su atención a su novio.

El libro que se suponía debería estar leyendo estaba en la mesa de noche mientras él jugaba con los rizos de Sakusa enrollándolos en sus dedos, observándolos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, a veces se detenía a tocar con los mismos rizos pelinegros la cara del ravenclaw para hacerle cosquillas buscando distraerlo. No duraron mucho hasta que Sakusa también descuidara su lectura y se volviera a Atsumu, se susurraban cosas que Osamu desde su cama no alcanzaba a escuchar pero aun así fue testigo de la mirada empalagosa que había en los ojos de la pareja, sintió ganas de vomitar con solo verlos y tan absortos en su propio mundo se comenzaron a besar dulcemente sin importarles la presencia del tercero en la habitación. 

El gemelo menor hizo un ruido simulando una arcada, dejo su tarea a medio terminar en su cama y salió de la habitación. No quería ver a los dos tortolos dándose amor entre ellos.

Amor, un sentimiento que Osamu aún no desbloqueaba en todos sus niveles. Había leído en un viejo libro muggle que para los griegos existían 4 tipos de amor: Eros -el amor pasional y erótico- Storgé -amor fraternal, amistoso y comprometido- Philia -amor que existe entre amigos, el amor al prójimo que busca el bien común- y Ágape – el amor más puro e incondicional que existe-.

Amaba a su gemelo, amaba a sus padres y a sus amigos. Amaba los onigiri y cocinar platillos nuevos, amar esas cosas era lógico para él porque tenía la certeza de que sería correspondido con el mismo amor. Pero el amor de Ágape es un sentimiento que solo su hermano había descubierto, había corrido más rápido y había ganado la carrera. Amor incondicional, Osamu nunca lo entendió; estaba dando todo por una persona que podría dejarte el día de mañana nadie le aseguraba que él y Sakusa vivirán felices por siempre siendo inmunes a las tragedias del constante cambio en sus vidas, estaba aceptando tontamente salir lastimado y aun así Atsumu siempre tenía una boba sonrisa en su cara; no entendía pero quería hacerlo porque solo cuando entendiera él se atrevería a hacer eso mismo, solo cuando entendiera podría amar de la manera en que se aman su hermano y su novio. Y el quería experimentar el amor de Ágape. 

Amor de Ágape o también la manera en que su hermano respetaba los límites de Sakusa asegurándose de estar completamente aseado antes de acercarse a él, la forma en que pasaban tiempo juntos en los jardines del castillo, sus risas compartidas después de haber hecho alguna travesura juntos, el modo en que Sakusa rompía sus propios límites por su hermano, tomando su mano, besándolo, yendo a un lugar repleto de gente solo porque eso hacia feliz a Atsumu. El amor era la segunda pluma que Sakusa llevaba porque Atsumu tenía la costumbre de olvidar la suya, era la manera en que el Miya mayor limpiaba por 5 minutos su mesa en Las Tres Escobas para que Sakusa se sintiera cómodo sentándose a tomar una bebida con él, era la pulsera que Atsumu le compró a Kiyoomi en una tienda de segunda mano solo porque los colores le recordaron a él y amor era la manera en la que el ravenclaw lucia esa pulsera en su muñeca izquierda como su posesión mas valiosa... El amor era la forma en que sus ojos se buscaban cuando estaban en sitios alejados solo para asegurarse de que estaban ahi. El amor de Ágape era la manera en el que el destino había decidido unir a ese par a pesar de sus marcadas diferencias y hacerlos felices.

Bien, Osamu no había descubierto que era el amor de Ágape pero había descubierto algo más, algo incluso mucho mejor. Agradeció a los cielos por Eros y con solo 14 años de edad descubrió las maravillas del placer, el deseo, los orgasmos y el culo de cierto Slytherin esperando por él 30 minutos antes del toque de queda.

Rintaro Suna, el primer hijo del Ministro de Magia, dejaba que Osamu lo follara como si fuera una puta en los baños del castillo –a veces en los dormitorios de Slytherin si estaban de suerte-. Tenían cortos pero intensos encuentros varias veces a la semana para liberar su estrés y deseos reprimidos a su corta edad. El trato era simple: uno daba y el otro recibía, ninguno se quejó.

Él y solo él conocía el lado lascivo y vulnerable de Rintaro Suna, si se lo contara a alguien nadie lo creería. ¿Quién se atrevería a imaginar que al castaño le gustaba ser humillado y denigrado cuando tenía sexo? Nadie. Todavía no nacía la persona con tal imaginación.

Entonces el espectáculo era para un solo espectador: Osamu sentado en primera fila en el único asiento del teatro listo para el show. Rintaro el protagonista, gimiendo en voz alta con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas por el placer, alzando su trasero –firme y redondo– para pedir embestidas más profundas que tocaran cada una de sus zonas sensibles, nalgadas que dejaban marcas duraderas, suaves cachetadas, insultos que en vez de agraviarlo solo lo excitaban y que las manos del ravenclaw estuvieran en su cuello, asfixiándolo, para satisfacer cada uno de sus obscenos fetiches.

—Te tardaste, Miya— cuando entro al baño después de asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía vio al castaño mirarlo con enojo mientras estaba apoyado en una pared. Si había algo que él odiaba era esperar.

—Tuve que evitar el interrogatorio de Wakatoshi antes de salir de la sala común, pero si tan ansioso estabas por verme podría haberlo invitado, estoy seguro que su polla y la mía podrían con tu apetito sexual— se acercó a él y sonrió cuando vio la cara de fastidio que el otro ponía.

—Eres un imbécil—agarro el cuello de su uniforme y lo atrajo hacia él, sus rostros quedaron cerca, lo suficiente para que pudieran sentir sus respiraciones, lo suficiente para que pudieran ver la lujuria que llenaba los ojos de cada uno. Había pasado un tiempo desde su último encuentro casual y sus cuerpos comenzaron a extrañarse, solo sus cuerpos.

—Un imbécil que te hace venir hasta tres veces—se burló sin negarse a perder.

—Pero un imbécil después de todo— la respuesta de Osamu fue un beso, la única manera para que Suna se callara de una vez por todas como un bebe que exigía su biberón, un beso cargado de ansia, pasión y deseo. Solo una pequeña probada de lo que sucederá en los próximos treinta minutos.

Y así, destrozando los labios de Suna, con su lengua explorando cada espacio de su boca, su cabello siendo jalado bruscamente por el castaño para incitarlo a ser más intenso, sus manos apretando el culo del Slytherin, y los leves jadeos que comenzaban a salir de su boca, solo así sus preocupaciones por nunca entender ese amor que sentía su hermano desaparecían. Tal vez la posibilidad de encontrar ese tipo de amor no era la gran cosa, siempre que Suna estuviera ahí para gemir su nombre cuando llegaba al orgasmo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SakuAtsu en todos lados sorrynotsorry, esa pareja me encanta y no pude evitar que mas de la mitad del capitulo fuera sobre ellos. Pero realmente era necesario para que entendieran todo el punto de vista de Osamu asi como sus inquitudes sobre el amor y para que el desarrollo de personaje que quiero darle tenga sentido.
> 
> Esta capitulo no es largo, solo quise introducir a Osamu y sus preocupaciones sobre el amor.
> 
> Si, Osami estuvo (¿esta?) enamorado de Sakusa pero Atsumu ganó sin saber que estaba compitiendo por Kiyoomi. Y QUE QUEDE CLARO DESDE YA, OSAMU NO ESTA TRANDO DE QUITARLE A SAKUSA A SU HERMANO (NI AHORA NI EL FUTURO)
> 
> Y por ultimo pero no menos importante: Si, Suna es pasivo:)


	5. Una broma y una venganza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He resucitado JAJA Perdón por mi inactividad me centre en otras ideas y descuide esta historia, pero volver a escribir en español es refrescante, lo extrañaba. 
> 
> Una vez mas, pensaba en volver con la parte de Yaku y Lev pero sigo sin avanzar en su capitulo, tengo un bloqueo. Pero escribir sobre Shirabu resultó muy fácil, mas fácil de lo que me imaginaba. 
> 
> Gracias a la linda persona que comento en todos los capítulos anteriores y me inspiró a publicar una nueva parte de esta historia.

—Lo…—el vómito fue directamente al escusado— voy a…— vomitó una vez más— voy a matar al maldito de Semi— más arcadas y vómito, la escena no era nada agradable: Shirabu estaba sentado en el suelo frente a un retrete en los baños del tercer piso del castillo, su cabello estaba despeinado y su flequillo estaba empapado en sudor, su cara estaba totalmente pálida como signo de pasar vomitando su almuerzo los últimos quince minutos.

— ¡Shirabu, aquí! ¡Aquí!— un chico alto entro corriendo a los baños mostrando una pequeña pastilla en su mano derecha— tienes que comer este lado para que pare el vómito.

Sin decir nada y todavía en el suelo arrebato la pastilla de la mano de su amigo y mordió el lado que le había señalado antes que volviera a sentir nauseas. Respiro profundamente sintiendo como todo el malestar que sentía iba disminuyendo, jalo la cadena del baño para que el desastre que salió de su cuerpo se fuera y cuando por fin se relajó se animó a hablar:

—Gracias, Taichi pero… ¿Qué mierdas son estas cosas?— mostró la otra mitad de la pastilla que no se comió.

— ¿No lo sabes?— ante la obvia mirada que le dio el chico que seguía en el suelo continuó— Son pastillas vomitivas, las vende Tanaka de nuestro año, en realidad venden varios artículos para hacer bromas. Creo su hermana comenzó con todo esto cuando estudiaba y ahora el sigue el negocio en su nombre. 

— ¿Pastillas vomitivas? Parece alguien se está quedando sin ideas— declaró divertido mientras analizaba cuidadosamente las pastilla.

— ¿Ustedes dos no van a dejar esto nunca?— Taichi le extendió su mano y Shirabu la tomó a la vez que negaba con su cabeza, cuando se puso de pie se sintió un poco mareado y tuvo que apoyarse en su amigo para evitar tropezar— Vamos a las cocinas necesitas comer algo, creo que vomitaste hasta tu estómago.

Shirabu podía negarse y decirle que prefería ir a clases pero ambos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber que no era cierto, su estómago, que minutos antes estaba rechazando todo tipo de comida dentro de él, ahora exigía a gritos cualquier clase de alimento.

— ¿Te vengaras?—su guía a las cocinas lo interrogó.

—Por supuesto— dijo como lo más obvio del mundo, porque para él era lo más obvio del mundo. Eita Semi no podía darle pastillas vomitivas y no sufrir las consecuencias— Dices que Tanaka vende estas cosas ¿No es así?

—Sí, pero también Nishinoya, el chico de baja estatura que siempre anda con él.

—Entonces será hora de ir de compras.

—Creí que solo ocupaban hechizos para molestarse entre sí— Taichi cuestionó.

—Eso fue hasta que ese idiota me diera esas estúpidas pastillas.

Con esa frase Shirabu dio por finalizado el tema a pesar de que su compañero de casa siguió preguntando sobre su plan de venganza, él sabía que las mejores represalias se planeaban en silencio y eso haría.

Los elfos domésticos en la cocina se mostraron muy serviciales y atentos con los dos ravenclaws especialmente cuando les contaron sobre lo que había pasado el ravenclaw en la ultima hora en los baños, le ofrecieron un gran plato de ramen y una porción de pastel de chocolate, de la cual Taichi también comió. Se saltaron todas sus clases de la tarde –un lujo raro e inusual en un miembro de la casa de las águilas– y descansaron en la sala común de la torre de Ravenclaw frente a la chimenea.

— ¡Lo digo en serio, Tendou es la única debilidad de Ushijima-senpai! Hiragumi me dijo que los vio besándose apasionadamente en los jardines— contó Taichi y Shirabu hizo una mueca al imaginarse la escena. 

—Ese tipo está estropeando a Ushijima-san, ni siquiera sé que es lo que le ve— respondió.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, lo único bueno que tiene es ser un metamorfomago.

—Si— se quejó Shirabu— no entiendo en absoluto su relación.

—Se vería mejor con ese slytherin de cara bonita.

— ¿Te refieres a Oikawa?— preguntó con incredulidad— Sera mejor que Iwaizumi-san no te escuche decir eso.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—No tengo ninguna prueba en absoluto pero estoy seguro que esos dos tiene algo, no por nada Oikawa sigue a nuestro senpai a todos lados.

—Pero solo son mejores amigos.

—Oh… mi querido Taichi Kawanishi ¿Acaso no sabes que las mentiras existen?

Su amigo castaño se rio— Tienes un punto.

Siguieron hablando por un tiempo sobre cualquier chisme o rumor que les habían contado mientras estaban acostados en uno de los numerosos sofás hasta que comenzaron a llegar estudiantes anunciando que las clases del día habían terminado. Entre esos estudiantes llegaron 2 alumnos de cuarto año: un hermoso Akaashi Keiji y un cohibido Kozume Kenma, quienes no tardaron en interrogarlos sobre su falta a las clases del periodo de la tarde lo que le debió a la casa de ravenclaw 20 puntos menos a su casa, Shirabu trato de explicarles la situación lo más tranquilo posible e ignorando las risas de sus amigos, Hiragumi Sachiro apareció después cargando varios libros que prestado de la biblioteca y sin dudarlo se unió al grupo de cuarto año, entre su conversación de alguna manera olvidaron la graciosa broma que le jugaron a Kenjiro y se pusieron a hablar de distintos temas –la mayoría sobre las diferentes asignaturas y sus tareas, eran ravenclaws después de todo–.

— ¿A dónde vas Akaashi?— preguntó Taichi al ver al joven despedirse de sus amigos.

—Tiene una cita con su novio— respondió Kenma antes que su amigo más alto pudiera hacerlo leyendo uno de los libros que Hiragumi había traído.

—Cállate, Kenma—dijo molesto un Akaashi sonrojado—Solo iré a ver a Bokuto-san— se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una mirada disgustada al rubio pero este lo ignoraba por completo.

— ¡El amor es una cosa increíble! Desearía tener la suerte de nuestro Akaashi— Hiragumi se quejó mientras veía a Akaashi arreglar su cabello frente a un espejo y salir de la sala común.

— ¿Increíble? Más bien terrible— el ravenclaw de cabello castaño claro opinó.

—Eso dices porque no te has dado la oportunidad de conocer a tu media naranja, Kenjiro— se rio el Taichi.

— ¡Es cierto! Pasas demasiado tiempo con tus bromas contra ese slytherin o cuidando tus flores en el invernadero— Hiragumi le siguió.

—No, digo eso porque es lamentable ver a Taichi suspirar por nuestra senpai de sexto año cuando es claro que no tiene ninguna oportunidad o verte a ti coqueteando con Hoshiumi y ser rechazado en cada intento— Shirabu se levantó de su asiento sonriendo triunfante ante sus amigos que todavía estaban tratando de procesar las crueles palabras que les dirigió.

—Shirabu tiene un punto— dijo Kenma desde su asiento con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Kenjiro no espero ninguna respuesta y salió de la sala común, sus amigos se quejaban detrás de él pero simplemente los ignoró. No quería escuchar sus argumentos de porque el amor era una cosa increíblemente maravillosa, el amor no era maravilloso, el amor no era bueno, enamorarse solo le ocasionaría problemas, lo sabía por sus padres divorciados que se odiaban entre si y apenas podían mantener una conversación civilizada frente a su hijo. Su madre que una vez estuvo perdidamente enamorada de su padre y prometió seguirlo a los confines de la tierra ahora no dudaría en clavarle un cuchillo en la garganta si decía algo que la irritara, su padre que en algún tiempo estuvo hechizado por la belleza de la joven muggle, cortejándola y haciéndola su esposa aunque dijera adiós a la pureza de la sangre de su familia no lo pensó dos veces a la hora de engañar a su madre con una joven y atractiva bruja cuando la belleza de la muggle comenzó a decrecer debido a la maternidad.

Shirabu solo tenía 4 años pero nunca olvidara como los gritos del destrozado matrimonio llegaban a su habitación, podía oír la voz destrozada de su madre cuando descubrió el perfume de una extraña en la ropa de su esposo, escuchó el llanto y las incoherentes excusas de su padre, escucho la cachetada, las palabras de odio y la puerta cerrándose con fuerza. A la mañana siguiente su padre no estaba en casa y no lo vio en un largo tiempo, ya no tuvo los desayunos en familia a los cuales estaba acostumbrado, ya no hubo juegos en familia los domingos por la tarde, ya no tenía a sus dos padres cantándoles en las noches antes de irse a dormir o contándole su historia de amor, ya no tenía una familia unida, toda su vida cambió con tan solo cuatro años. Dos años después su padre regresó queriendo volver a ver a su hijo, la mujer con la que se fue era estéril, otra discusión y más gritos inundaron la casa, el niño de 6 años se escondido en el armario en su habitación para huir del escándalo que se formaba en la sala de estar.

Entre zapatos y abrigos el pequeño se dio cuenta que el amor estaba solo a un paso del odio. Los gritos de sus padres en el fondo lo hicieron desear no amar en absoluto, huiría de eso por el resto de su vida porque no quería terminar como sus padres, no quería ser remplazada como su madre y no quería ser infeliz como su padre. No quería amar si nada le aseguraba que la felicidad duraría para siempre.

—Oh, Kenjiro-kun, buenas tardes— Koshi Sugawara, el atractivo hufflepuff de quinto año lo saludó— ¿Vienes a ver tus orquídeas y azucenas?

—Sí, Sugawara-senpai— le sonrió desde la puerta del invernadero— no pude venir ayer y quería revisar que todo estuviera bien con ellas.

—Eres uno de los estudiantes más comprometidos— dijo su senpai mientras acomodaba unas masetas— la mayoría de personas que viene son sangres puras que quieren impresionar a algún nacido de muggle o mestizo con una flor cultivada de manera tradicional pero cuando se dan cuenta que tarda demasiado o ven que su flor muere dejan de venir o deciden usar magia.

—Es porque su motivación es absurda—contestó un poco molesto— nadie duraría aquí sí solo viene porque quiere regalar una flor—su comentario provocó la risa de Sugawara y Shirabu pensó que su senpai se veía apuesto, sus ojos cerrados por la risa, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el trabajo en el invernadero y un poco de tierra en su capa, Sugawara era atractivo.

—Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu motivación?—interrumpió su reflexión— Debido a que nunca cortas tus flores y eras bastante estricto con su cuidado dudo que solo las coseches para dársela a alguna linda chica.

El rostro de Shirabu se sonrojo— Mi abuela materna me enseño muchas cosas sobre jardinería, ella era muggle y le gustaba que en su jardín siempre hubieran variedad de flores de distintos colores. En los veranos siempre iba a su casa y pasábamos mucho tiempo en su jardín— el castaño se sintió un poco mal recordando esos veranos cuando iba a la casa de su abuela para alejarse de las constantes discusiones de sus padres por el futuro del niño— pero ella falleció durante mi primer año en Hogwarts… por lo que me prometí seguir haciendo lo que más nos gustaba hacer juntos.

—Oh… lamento mucho eso escuchar eso, estoy seguro que era una persona muy importante para ti, eres bastante fuerte, Kenjiro-kun— se acercó a Shirabu con una sonrisa triste— Ella estaría feliz de verte seguir su ejemplo.

—Muchas gracias, senpai— dejó de verlo y agachó su cabeza avergonzado.

—No es nada, a pesar de que seamos de casas diferentes eres mi lindo kohai— alborotó su cabello— si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo.

Shirabu asintió y cada quien volvió a lo suyo. El ravenclaw regó cada una de sus plantas, puso fertilizante en sus masetas y les roció un poco de pesticida, se aseguró de limpiar bien cada hoja y percatarse que no haya ninguna señal de insectos comiéndolas por las noches. Su senpai se despidió de él unos cuando estaba a mitad del trabajo, algunas veces se quedaban juntos charlando en el pequeño invernadero hasta que ambos terminaban y regresaban juntos al castillo pero ahora el capitán del equipo de quidditch de gryffindor estaba esperando por el hufflepuff en los jardines y era obvio que Daichi siempre ganaba cuando la atención de Sugawara estaba en juego. _Hasta mañana, cuídate, asegúrate de no quedarte por mucho tiempo_ dijo el cenizo para luego salir por la puerta y disfrutar de la compañía de su enamorado. A Shirabu le preocupaba su senpai, era una buena persona, sensato, justo y amigable, no entendía como alguien como Daichi lo había hechizado tan fácilmente. El gryffindor se veía tosco, serio y aburrido y aun así tenía a varias chicas detrás de él, no era de las personas que se preocuparan por los sentimientos de los demás, o al menos eso creía el chico de cuarto año. Estaba seguro que solo ocupaba a su senpai para satisfacer las típicas necesidades que tiene un adolecente de quince años y luego Sugawara seria desechado, porque según Shirabu todos podían ser desechados. El amor no era nada más que el mutuo acuerdo entre dos personas de darse algo a cambio –atención, sexo, besos, caricias, dinero- y cuando una de las partes ya no esté dando lo que le corresponde sería remplazado. ¿Podía alguien culparlo por pensar así cuando ese fue el ejemplo que le dieron sus padres?

— ¡Amigo, lo juro! ¡Eran Kunimi y Kindaichi! Estaban besándose en una de las mesas del fondo de las tres escobas— gritó cierto gryffindor.

 _¿Qué tiene de interesante que dos personas se besen?_ Pensó Shirabu al escuchar las conversaciones en la mesa de gryffindor. Casi era la hora de la cena, los estudiantes comenzaban a llegar al gran comedor.

—Ryu… si no veo eso con mis propios ojos en imposible que te crea ¿Cómo esperas que crea que Kunimi tiene corazón?— dijo incrédulo un chico de baja estatura y cabello castaño con un pequeño mechón rubio que caía con gracia en su cara.

—LO SE, HERMANO, FUE UNA DE MIS EXPERIENCIAS MAS PERTURBADORAS— lloriqueó— Mañana vendrás conmigo y los seguiremos sigilosamente, si yo vi esa escalofriante escena tú también— contestó un chico con cabello rapado y de piel apiñonada, si Shirabu no se equivocaba estaba frente a sus objetivos: Yu Nishinoya y Ryunosuke Tanaka.

— ¿Pueden ustedes dos dejarse de meter en la vida personal de las demás personas?— los regañó otro miembro de gryffindor, cabello puntiagudo de un color castaño cenizo y piel blanca. 

—Kinoshita, le quitas lo divertido a la vida— el más pequeño hizo un puchero.

—Tú y Narita también se mueren por saber que pasa entre ellos dos ¡Pero se quieren hacer los santos!— Tanaka casi gritó.

—No, simplemente no queremos perder más puntos por ustedes— respondió otro miembro del curioso grupo que estaba sentado en la mesa de los leones. Shirabu sabía quién era el, Kazuhito Narita, era bastante inteligente y uno de los mejores gryffindors de cuarto año. Un chico paso a la par suya y se dio cuenta que el gran comedor se estaba comenzando a llenar, se sintió mal por estar escuchando su conversación desde lejos como un espía así que comenzó a acercarse lentamente esperando que notaran su presencia. No es que fuera tímido o estuviera intimidado por la manada de leones pero tampoco quería ser imprudente y llegar muy confiado.

Fue Kinoshita el primero que lo notó, le sonrió y les dijo a sus compañeros que se callaran y prestaran atención Shirabu.

—Bueno, bueno…— dijo Nishinoya con un tono arrogante— ¿A que debemos la visita de un ravenclaw a nuestra mesa?

—Noya ¿Te molestaría ser más amable?— lo acusó Narita y el chico solo bufó en respuesta.

—Me dijeron que vendes artículos de bromas— miró a Tanaka— Esta misma tarde me gastaron una broma con el otro lado de esta pastilla— metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su capa y se la mostró al gryffindor.

—Sí, es uno de mis productos— se encogió de hombros pero luego miro a otro lado totalmente desinteresado— Si estás aquí para preguntarme quien te gasto la broma no puedo ayudarte, no reveló la identidad de mis compradores.

—Oh no, no vine para eso— sonrió, una sonrisa malvada— ¿Qué otro tipo de productos tienes? Entre más humillantes… mejor. 

Tanaka y Noya lo miraban fascinados, olvidando de hace tres segundos le dirigían la peor de las miradas parecía ser que cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con una broma los emocionaba. El resto de sus amigos solo negó con la cabeza y siguieron conversando.

—Ven con nosotros después de la cena, tenemos tiempo antes que sea el toque de queda— habló Nishinoya.

—Y trae contigo el dinero, ninguno de nuestros productos son gratis— el chico de piel apiñada le advirtió.

—Lo sé— asintió— nos vemos después de la cena. 

Lo despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza y Shirabu comenzó a caminar al lugar de su mesa donde estaban sus amigos, no sin antes lanzar una mirada a la mesa de slytherin para observar si cierto chico de quinto año ya había llegado al gran comedor pero no había señal de él. 

—Supongo que ya comenzaste tu plan de venganza— Taichi le habló cuando lo vio llega.

—Supones bien— se rio.

—Trata de no hacer que nos quiten ningún, no metas a la casa en tu rivalidad con ese chico— pidió Hiragumi.

—No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso. 

En ese momento por la gran puerta entraron 4 estudiantes de quinto año de slytherin: Tendou Satori, Reron Ohira y Eita Semi. El némesis de Shirabu, el chico con en que lleva enemistado desde su primer día en Hogwarts y ni siquiera recuerda el porqué. Sus miradas se encontraron, y el odio fluyó entre ellos, el chico alto simuló una arcada aumentando la ira del ravenclaw quien solo pudo fruncir más su ceño, si pudiera le lanzaría el peor hechizo en ese momento, pero él sabía controlarse… solo tenía que esperar. Eita Semi se las pagaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Tensión sexual? ¿Donde? JAJAJAA Si bien no me centre en la relación de estos dos si les di la una gran introducción, y aunque dije que esto no tendría angustia y no habría trasfondo puede que haya mentido un poco, no pude evitar hacer un poco trágico el pasado de mi Shirabu. Pongan especial cuidado a su amor por sus flores porque eso sera importante mas adelante. 
> 
> ¿Alguna vez shipearon a KIta y Terushima? ¿No? No se preocupen yo me encargare que para el final de esta historia lo hagan :3  
> ¡Cuídense y usen su mascarilla!


	6. Problemas de confianza de un metamorfomago.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un metamorfomago continuamente criticado por su apariencia, su mayor (y único) admirador para nada secreto y una propuesta persistente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Regreso con un nuevo capitulo! He renunciado completamente a la idea de mi capitulo YakuLev:(  
> Perdón por lo corto de este capitulo y el uso excesivo de diálogos pero esta autora a vuelto a la universidad. Espero disfruten la lectura uwu.

Tendou sabía que no le agradaba a la mayoría de personas en Hogwarts, sabía que casi todos lo consideraban espeluznante y raro, era perfectamente consiente que muchos hablaban a sus espaldas cuando caminaba por los pasillos sobre su condición de metamorfomago, murmuraban de su aspecto excéntrico y su poca capacidad de controlar sus cambios de apariencia. Tenía pésima relación con los miembros de otras casas y apenas tenía pocos amigos en Slytherin. Tendou sabía perfectamente todo eso, entonces mentiría si dijera que no fue una sorpresa cuando en su tercer año en Hogwarts cierto ravenclaw de ojos verde olivo se le acercó diciendo:

—Me gustas, por favor sal conmigo.

¿Wakatoshi Ushijima pidiéndole a Tendou salir con él? Imposible. No había ninguna probabilidad de que eso pasara, todos sus instintos le decían que era una broma, una más de tantas. 

—Piérdete— contestó seco y cortante, pudo ver por el rabillo de su ojo que el color de su cabello se había vuelto de un rojo más claro y chillante, estaba cansado de las burlas de las personas a su alrededor. Y aunque el ravenclaw de lindos ojos no era conocido por molestar a las demás personas ni meterse con ellos las apariencias engañaban y Tendou lo sabía mejor que nadie. 

Dejo al chico que lo miraba embobado en medio del pasillo y siguió su camino olvidando casi al instante la confesión. Por los siguientes dos días continuó con su rutina habitual, pelando con algunos Gryffindors por algún tema absurdo, colmando la paciencia de los Ravenclaws en medio de las clases, pidiendo favores que no regresaría a los Hufflepuffs, riéndose con Eita y Reon en la sala común y el gran comedor. Todo lo habitual hasta que otra vez volvió como una tormenta para azotar y destruir todo a su paso.

—Tendou, me gustas, por favor sal conmigo— Ushijima lo había interceptado mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras después de la última clase de la tarde, una vez más lo ignoro y siguió su camino.

—Tendou realmente me gustaría que tuvieras una cita conmigo, por favor considera mi oferta— el chico fornido le ofrecía un ramo de rosas rojas mientras le daba una intensa mirada. Una vez más lo volvió a ignorar y no acepto las flores.

Las confesiones no pararon desde entonces. Ushijima le enviaba pequeñas notas por medio de una lechuza, le mandaba pequeños regalos como dulces, comida o algún libro, buscaba a Tendou al final de las clases, lo saluda cuando lo encuentra en los pasillos ganándose la mirada curiosa de los otros estudiantes y le recitaba la misma confesión pero con diferentes palabras al menos una vez a la semana. Al inicio el slytherin lo ignoró porque pensó que el ravenclaw se cansaría de toda esa farsa de la cita eventualmente y lo dejaría en paz pero su decisión fue contraproducente, porque su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse cada vez que veía a Ushijima acercarse a él, cada vez que abría algún paquete que le mandaba o cada vez que le pedía una cita. El reservado Slytherin odio sentirse así porque todos sus instintos le advertían que todo se trataba de una broma, no había razón por la que alguien como Ushijima —atractivo, inteligente, elegante, sangre pura, de familia adinerada— pudiera fijarse en él. Así que la siguiente vez que el ravenclaw se le confesó Tendou lo enfrentó.

—Me gustas por fa…— la ira y desesperación de Tendou lo rompieron, interrumpió a Ushijima en medio de la oración y lo sujetó fuertemente por el cuello de su capa, sus ojos eran de un color rojo vivo, su cabello se volvió negro con varios mechones rojos y naranjas.

—Termina con esto de una buena vez, termina con esta farsa, ya me estoy cansando— gritó molesto— ¿Qué buscas? ¿Qué ganaras si acepto salir contigo? ¿Te metiste en una apuesta? ¿Perdiste un reto? ¿Qué es? ¡Dime! ¿Por qué insistes tanto en todo esto? 

Wakatoshi seguía sereno, no se perturbó al ver al slytherin quebrarse frente a él. 

—Porque Tendou no me ha dado una respuesta— contestó tranquilamente como si el otro chico no estuviera a punto de estrangularlo.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Cada vez que pido una cita decides no contestar, nunca obtengo una respuesta. Pero si Tendou me dice que no quiere nada conmigo parare si eso es lo que él desea.

— ¿Por qué quieres una cita conmigo?

—Porque me gustas.

— ¡Mientes!

—No lo hago.

— ¡Mientes! Estoy seguro que solo haces esto por una apuesta o por burlarte de mí.

—Nunca he sido una persona que disfrute de las apuestas, en mi opinión son una forma de diversión absurda y jamás me atrevería a burlarme de Tendou, él me gusta solo quiero hacerlo feliz. 

— ¿Qué ves en mí? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no una de esas chicas inteligentes de tu casa? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que somos distintos? ¿No sabes que todos creen que soy raro?

—Yo pienso que Tendou es hermoso— respondió seguro.

El metamorfomago estaba realmente conmovido pero no por las palabras si no por la seguridad en ellas, Ushijima sonaba tan convencido de su declaración que incluso hasta Tendou se sintió hermoso por un momento, no había ninguna señal malicia o duda en su voz, afirmaba la hermosura del slytherin frente a él como lo más obvio del mundo, al igual que en el cielo habia un sol, Tendou era hermoso. Suavizó el agarre en las ropas del ravenclaw, pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas ahora sonrojadas, su cabello y sus ojos cambiaron otra vez de color —ahora eran de un tono cian que reflejaba la tristeza y confusión del chico— respiraba rápidamente, y las piernas le temblaban por los nervios.

— ¿Hermoso?— se rio tristemente, sin lograr creer lo que acababa de escuchar— ¿Me estás viendo bien? ¿Qué parte de mi es hermoso en este momento?

—Todo.

Tendou sonrió, observó los ojos verde olivo que lo miraban con gran intensidad y suspiró en señal de derrota— Wakatoshi Ushijima, ¿Cierto?—el otro chico asintió— Entonces… ¿A dónde planeas llevarme en nuestra cita?

El inicio fue bastante caótico, Tendou se permitió confiar solo un poco en Wakatoshi y aceptó la cita pero no se dejó caer por completo, su interior aun desconfiaba de las intenciones del otro joven a pesar de que la seguridad en las palabras de Ushijima habían derribado más de la mitad de sus barreras. Por momentos era imposible resistir a sus sentimientos y se dejaba querer, el ravenclaw era increíblemente amable con Tendou, le toda la atención que podía, respetaba su necesidad de espacio, se preocupaba por él y sus sentimientos, a pesar de ser una persona muy seria disfrutaba de las bromas y la compañía del pelirrojo. Tendou se sentía en las nubes pero aún no se dejaba caer por miedo a estrellarse en el suelo. Confiar en alguien cuando todo el mundo está en tu contra es difícil.

Y por si no fuera poco además de sus problemas de confianza tenía muchas dudas, había momentos en los que se preguntaba si la situación estaba bien, si todo lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, ¿El merecía ser querido por alguien como Ushijima?, su pequeña relación aun permanecía en secreto para el resto del castillo pero ¿Qué dirían todos cuando se enteraran? ¿Qué pasaría con la reputación del ravenclaw? ¿Lo convencerían de buscar algo mejor? ¿Ushijima se dejaría persuadir? ¿No le incomodaría lo que le dirían por decidir estar Tendou? ¿Se cansaría de las críticas? ¿Defendería a Tendou? Pero más importante… ¿Qué diría la familia Ushijima al descubrir que su único hijo estaba interesado en otro chico, mestizo, metamorfomago y que además tenía mala reputación?

—Waka-chan dime… ¿Qué tanto te gustó?— le preguntó un día mientras estaban en la biblioteca, Ushijima estaba estudiando y Tendou lo veía concentrarse en el libro en sus manos. 

—Bastante.

— ¿Apoyarías a mi casa en un partido de quidditch en vez de Ravenclaw?

—Si eso hace a Tendou feliz lo haría.

— ¿Me irías a visitar a la enfermería si me enfermara?

—Estaría a tu lado todo el tiempo.

— ¿Me darías copia de alguna tarea si se me olvida hacerla?

—Me asegurare de que Tendou no olvide realizar ninguna de las asignaciones que nos dejan los profesores— el slytherin sonrió porque eso es algo que Ushijima diría.

— ¿Qué harías si tu familia se entera que yo te gustó?

—Mis padres ya saben que estoy interesado en Tendou— dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿¡Que!?— Exclamó el otro chico alterado restándole importancia al lugar donde estaban— ¿Les dijiste?

—Por supuesto, ellos fueron los primeros en saber sobre mis sentimientos por Tendou.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto tienes sentimientos por mí?

—El primer año— el slytherin lo miró asombrado.

— ¿Y cuando les dijiste?

—En las vacaciones de navidad en el primer año.

— ¿No se molestaron?

—No.

— ¿Saben que acepte salir contigo?— Tendou sabía que estaba haciendo muchas preguntas pero no le importaba.

—Sí, mi madre me recomendó llevarte al lago negro para nuestra primera cita, dijo que sería romántico.

—Lo fue… — confirmó mientras recordaba el picnic que tuvieron en su primera cita.

—Ellos quieren conocerte.

— ¿Qué? ¿No es muy pronto?

—No.

—Siento que no les daré una buena impresión.

Ushijima dejo el libro que leía y por fin dirigió su mirada a su novio —No debes preocuparte por eso, ellos estarán bien mientras este con alguien que me haga feliz y Tendou me hace muy feliz.

—Waka-chan…— susurró— eres malditamente lindo.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Lo se…— se acercó al rostro del ravenclaw y miró sus labios— ahora cállate y bésame.

Y así lo hizo, se besaron en una mesa al fondo de la biblioteca, Wakatoshi sostuvo fuertemente las caderas de Tendou y él rodeo sus brazos en el cuello del chico más alto, silenciosa y tiernamente la joven pareja se besaba sin importarle nada más. Era en final del tercer año cuando Tendou se dejó caer… acepto estar enamorado de Ushijima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UshiTen para el alma, solo el inicio de todo.  
> Pronto vendré con el punto de vista de Ushijima ¿Porque era tan insistente? ¡No se preocupen, lo averiguaran! Gracias por leer, sus comentarios me motivan mucho y no duden en comentarme que opinan del capitulo para poder mejorar. 
> 
> ¡Cuídense, tomen agua y usen su mascarilla!


	7. Un ravenclaw, un slytheriny un gryffindor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vuelvo con un triangulo amoroso poco común, hagan sus apuestas porque ni siquiera yo se el final que debería tener esta parte de la historia. Supongo que todo dependerá de las locuras que se le ocurran a mi mente por lo que no puedo prometer nada JAJA. Les presento... ¿AranKitaTeru? Espero que les guste esta locura.

Aran conocía a Kita desde el primer año, su primer encuentro fue en el tren de camino a Hogwarts. Estuvieron juntos en un compartimento en el expreso de Hogwarts y gracias a que sus personalidades eran muy similares lograron convertirse en amigos a pesar de quedar en distintas casas. Kita en Ravenclaw y él en Slytherin, respectivamente.

Kita era centrado y determinado, Aran lo admiraba por eso, a pesar que muchos comparaban su personalidad con el hielo debido a la distintiva expresión seria en su rostro y su dura manera de tratar a otros pero el moreno decidía ignorar lo que se decía de su amigo. A lo largo de sus casi 5 años de amistad había presenciado diferentes facetas de Kita: Lo vio sonreír cuando su abuela le mando un suéter tejido a mano y varias golosinas para navidad en su primer año, fue testigo de uno de sus mayores enojos cuando en su segundo año un Gryffindor confundió los calderos y arruino su poción, observó su semblante abatido cuando tenía que encargarse de sus kohais para que no les restaran puntos a su casa, lo vio llenarse de júbilo cuando Ravenclaw ganó la copa de las casas en su tercer año, estuvo presente cuando lloró por ser nombrado buscador titular del equipo de quidditch y lo vio repleto de orgullo cuando le dijeron que sería perfecto en su quinto año, lo vio siendo feliz cuando los resultados de sus acciones se presentaban y verlo feliz lo hacía feliz.

Kita Shinsuke no era un alma fría y sin sentimientos, Aran lo sabía, había pasado el tiempo suficiente con él para darse cuenta de eso; pero era perfectamente consiente que Kita nunca correspondería sus sentimientos. Estaba demasiado ocupado cumpliendo cada una de sus ocupaciones como para siquiera pensar en una relación; o eso les decía a todas las valientes chicas que se le confesaban más interesadas en su apariencia que su personalidad. Entonces a Aran no le importó quedarse a su lado como un amigo, no competía con nadie, él era el más cercano al ravenclaw y así seguiría o al menos eso creía él.

— ¿Tienes algo en mente que quieras comprar?—el slytherin comentó mientras caminaban hacia la salida del castillo para dirigirse a Hogsmeade. Estaban en el inicio de su quinto año y era su primera salida hacia el pueblo.

—En realidad no pero mi abuela me regaló esta armónica — sacó de su túnica el instrumento y lo mostró a su amigo— pero me dijo que estaba descompuesta y su sonido es desagradable, tal vez en “Dervish y Banges” puedan repararla.

— ¿Puedes tocar la armónica?

—No, pero si logran repararla aprenderé. A mi abuela le gusta el sonido, tengo entendido que a mi abuelo le gustaba tocarla.

—Eso es interesante.

—En realidad no, pero no me molestaría aprender— Kita soltó con frialdad haciendo que el slytherin contuviera una sonrisa— ¿Tú quieres comprar algo en específico?

—Algunos dulces para la semana no estarían mal— respondió Aran tranquilamente.

—Oh, ya veo— luego de eso caminaron en silencio algo para nada para inusual en ellos.

El camino hacia Hogsmeade estaba vacío, después de todo era un sábado por la mañana y algunos estudiantes preferían dormir un poco más e ir al pueblo en la tarde. Los ruidos de los pájaros acompañaban a los dos estudiantes de quinto año en su trayecto, el suave viento de septiembre alborotaba un poco sus cabellos y los hacia encogerse aún más en sus bufandas.

— ¡Nishinoya! Espera, desgraciado, no llegaras antes que nosotros— detrás de ellos escucharon a varias personas correr en su dirección.

— ¡Ja! Imbéciles perdedores, alcáncenme si pueden— un chico de gryffindor paso corriendo junto a ellos, cabello café peinado hacia arriba y con un mechón rubio que caía sobre su frente, ni siquiera se molestó en verlos, siguió de largo mientras se burlaba de los chicos que iban detrás de él.

— ¿De dónde saca tanta energía ese bastardo? No son ni las nueve de la mañana— Aran, aun sin mirar hacia atrás, escuchó que alguien se quejaba. Observó de reojo a Kita pero seguía tan apacible como siempre.

— ¡Nishinoya, Tanaka! No comiencen a pelear— otro grito un poco más severo sonó a la distancia.

—2 galeones a que Ryu tropezara antes de alcanzar a Yu— alguien alzó la voz provocando varias risas, Aran comenzó a irritarse al ver su tranquila mañana arruinarse. Unos segundos después otro gryffindor, un chico de piel apiñonada y con el cabello rapado pasó corriendo tratando de alcanzar a su compañero.

— ¡Terushima, maldito traidor!

— ¿Por qué los gryffindors siempre tienen que ser tan ruidosos? — comentó el slytherin.

— Solo ignóralos, no son de nuestras casas. Cualquier problema que ocasionen no nos afecta— Kita susurró. Cuando el sonido de los pasos anuncio la proximidad de más personas, Aran los miró discretamente y se dio cuenta que era un puñado de estudiantes de cuarto año, todos pertenecientes a la casa de los leones.

—Esos dos exageran, no es necesario llegar tan temprano a Zonco´s— uno de ellos se quejó.

—Quieren ser los primeros en conseguir los mejores artículos además Nishinoya siempre se levanta temprano, eso es realmente sorprendente teniendo en cuenta lo tarde que se duerme.

—No me importa levantarme temprano si puedo ver a esos dos pelear entre si—en ese momento vio que pasaba junto a ellos un chico de tez bronceada, cabello rubio y rapado por los lados además tenía las orejas horadadas. No pasó desapercibido por Aran la mirada del chico cuando vio a Kita, quien seguía viendo hacia enfrente sin preocuparse por las personas a su lado.

—Buenos días, ravenclaw— habló el chico rubio, Aran junto con los otros gryffindors se sorprendieron del saludo.

—Buenos días— Kita le dio una gélida mirada— Mi nombre es Shinsuke Kita, no ravenclaw. Deberías de dirigirte a las personas que no conoces con más de respeto.

—Mi error, Shinsuke-kun, yo soy Yuji Terushima—no obtuvo respuesta así que prosiguió— ¿Disfrutando el sábado desde tan temprano?— pregunto.

—Creo que eso es bastante obvio— otra respuesta simple. Nadie más que ellos se atrevían a hablar, el ambiente se volvió tenso. El tono coqueto de Terushima era obvio y fastidioso pero Kita no parecía afectado en absoluto.

— ¿De qué año eres? 

—Quinto.

— ¡¿En serio?! Yo soy de cuarto año ¿Así que si tengo problemas con alguna materia puedo pedirte ayuda? — Aran esperaba un rápida respuesta negativa pero en cambio Kita pareció sopesar su respuesta.

— Tengo un horario ocupado no creo que sea posible.

—No importa, si tienes algún momento libre infórmame. Mis notas comienzan a preocuparme— el gryffindor sonrió hacia Kita.

— Bien, sin embargo no prometo nada

—Como dije antes no hay problema siempre que tenga un poco de esperanza de que serás tú el que me ayude—susurró las últimas palabras y continuó— Te dejo, Shinsuke-kun, disfruta tu sábado— informó canturreando las silabas del nombre del ravenclaw y comenzando a caminar más rápido para alcanzar a sus amigos que se habían adelantado hace bastante queriendo alejarse de la situación incómoda. Aran se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que ellos mismos habían comenzado a caminar más lento para que Kita y Terushima lograran tener su pequeña y extraña conversación.

Después de eso su día siguió su curso normal, ninguno de los dos menciono el raro encuentro que tuvieron con los gryffindors. Su ida a Hogsmeade no tuvo ningún inconveniente aunque de vez en cuando se topaban con el grupo ruidoso de cuarto año, no se quedaron mucho tiempo y para la hora del almuerzo ya habían regresado al castillo, ambos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas. 

—Buen provecho, Iwaizumi-san— saludó Kita cuando se sentó frente a él.

—Oh, muchas gracias Kita-san— respondió a su compañero de habitación.

— ¿No fuiste a Hogsmeade?— preguntó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a servirse comida en su plato, un poco de curry y onigiri. 

—Iré más tarde con Oikawa.

—Oh, ya veo. Diviértete— no era la conversación más amena del mundo pero teniendo en cuenta que fue el chico de cabello blanco con mechones negros él que inicio una conversación era algo sorprendente.

— ¿Ahora te toca patrullar los pasillo, Kita-san?— su compañero de habitación a le preguntó.

—No, ahora le toca al perfecto de Hufflepuff, Sugawara-san— hizo una pausa y miró a su compañero— ¿Planeas escaparte a las habitaciones de Slytherin otra vez?

El otro ravenclaw se quedó en silencio pero un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas lo delataron, esa era una respuesta afirmativa.

—Solo asegúrate de ser cuidadoso, Iwaizumi-san— Kita estaba al tanto que Iwaizumi se colaba a las mazmorras para visitar a su mejor amigo -aunque está seguro que los mejores amigos no solían besarse ni darse las atenciones que ellos dos se daban, el termino mejores amigos permaneció ahí-.

—No te preocupes por mí, seré cauteloso— el joven le sonrió y siguió comiendo. Ninguno tuvo tiempo para sacar otro tema para conversar cuando escucharon un grito.

— ¡SAMU NO SEAS EGOSITA, SOLO SON TRES MALDITOS GALEONES!

—Te lo repetiré una vez más porque parece que tu pequeño cerebro no logra entenderlo por completo— el otro Miya hizo una pausa— No te daré ni un solo Knut, aprende a no despilfarrar tu dinero.

Los gemelos estaban parados en medio de la entrada del gran comedor. Varias personas los veían con curiosidad esperando ver como terminaría la disputa, generalmente terminaba con varitas apuntándose entre sí mientras recitaban hechizos de duelo.

— ¡No es justo, necesito el dinero! — Atsumu volvió a alzar la voz.

—Y a mí no me puede importar menos lo que necesites, así que quítate de mi camino— el gemelo menor trato de avanzar pero su hermano bloqueaba el camino.

— ¡No seas engreído, Osamu, no te estoy pidiendo toda tu mesada!

—Así me pidas 3 galeones o todo el dinero que poseo no te daré nada, apártate del camino quiero ir a comer.

— ¡Eres mi jodido hermano gemelo! ¿¡Acaso te mataría ser considerado conmigo por una buena vez?!

—Tal vez— Osamu se burló y avivó la ira en su gemelo.

—Tu… ¡maldito mezquino! —la voz de Atsumu comenzó sonar molesta y Kita pensó que tendría que intervenir, una vez más, en la riña de los gemelos pero justo cuando comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento Sakusa Kiyoomi cruzo la puerta. Sin levantar la vista del libro que iba leyendo se acercó a Atsumu.

—Atsumu, pude escuchar tus gritos desde el pasillo— lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a alejarlo de Osamu— deja de extorsionar a tu hermano y vamos a almorzar, me muero de hambre— Atsumu lo siguió sin protestar con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro mientras dejaba que su novio lo guiara. El gemelo menor por otro lado los observó marcharse con el ceño fruncido. Sakusa a pesar de ser un ravenclaw se sentó con Atsumu en la mesa de slytherin para escuchar a su novio parlotear sobre un sinfín de temas.

—Sakusa lo tiene totalmente dominado ¿No crees?— Iwaizumi comentó divertido mientras veía la escena.

—Admiro la paciencia de Kiyoomi-kun, lidiar con Atsumu parece ser tarea difícil.

—No creo que él vea de esa forma.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Iwaizumi-san?

—Bueno… parece disfrutar estar con Atsumu y ser parte sus ocurrencias, tanto de las malas como las buenas. 

—No veo posible que alguien pueda disfrutar algo como eso.

Iwaizumi se rio, tomó un poco de agua y luego comentó— Supongo que aún no te has enamorado, Kita-san. Tal vez entiendas mejor cuando pases por eso.

—Lo dices como si fuera un niño.

—En ese aspecto tal vez seas como uno— Iwaizumi se dio el lujo de bromear con Kita sin estar seguro si era una buena idea.

— ¡Hajime!— Matsukawa se sentó a la par del mencionado, Kamasaki lo siguió y Yaku buscó asiento al lado de Kita.

—Hola Issei, Yasushi, Yaku— Iwaizumi asintió en dirección a los otros estudiantes de quinto año que recién llegaban al almuerzo.

—Dios, me muero de hambre— el más bajo de todos comenzó a arrasar con la comida frente a él.

—Mori, tu apetito es increíblemente grande para ser alguien de tan corta estatura—Kamasaki se rio.

—Vete a la mierda, Yasushi— respondió molesto sin dudar en patear por debajo de la mesa las rodillas de su amigo.

—Yaku-san, tu vocabulario— advirtió Kita.

—Él se lo buscó— se encogió de hombros y le dio una mirada furiosa al chico que seguía riéndose de él a pesar del dolor.

— ¿Y de que hablaban? Parecía un tema interesante— Matsukawa preguntó curioso, Kita tenía un bocado en su boca así que Iwaizumi respondió por ambos.

—Analizábamos la relación de Sakusa y Atsumu.

— ¿Ese par? No importa cuanto lo analices no lograras comprenderlos— Yaku habló.

—Concuerdo con Yaku, es imposible entenderlos—Matsukawa asintió y la mesa se quedó en silencio.

—Creo que ninguna pareja es fácil de comprender, todas tienen sus complejidades— fue Kamasaki el que habló.

— ¿El fin del mundo se aproxima?— se burló el de menor estatura— ¿Desde cuando dices cosas tan serias y profundas?

— ¡Soy un ravenclaw, maldita sea! No es raro que yo diga cosas así.

—Perdona que lo diga Kamasaki, pero a veces no actúas como un miembro de nuestra casa— comentó entre risas Iwaizumi.

—Váyanse a la mierda todos— se volvió hacia Kita— menos tu Shinsuke-san, tu eres el único que me aprecia.

—Ciertamente eres un miembro valioso de nuestra casa, Yasushi-kun, recuerda que hay varios tipos de inteligencia así que no dejes que los comentarios te afecten.

—Oh Shinsuke-san eso fue muy amable de tu parte…— comentó amoroso pero luego se quedó analizando las palabras de su compañero— Un minuto… ¡Qué demonios significa eso!

Fue entonces los otros tres ravenclaws dejaron de contenerse y comenzaron a reír histéricamente a pesar de los continuos reproches de Kamasaki, Kita no entendía que era tan divertido. El había dicho la verdad, puede que no a su compañero le cueste memorizar grandes textos y comprender la fabricación de algunas pociones pero su inteligencia lingüística era impresionante: sus ensayos siempre tenían la mejor redacción y siempre superaba las expectativas. En su segundo año Kita recuerda haber leído uno poema que él había escrito y fue uno de los mejores escritos que ha leído.

Los jóvenes de quinto año olvidaron su conversación sobre lo peculiares que podían ser algunas relaciones y en cambio prefirieron burlarse del chico alto de cabello claro durante el almuerzo, el ravenclaw cenizo escuchó a sus compañeros reírse o discutir amistosamente agregando un comentario ocasional cuando le pedían su opinión. Al inicio de la tarde gran parte de los estudiantes se dirigieron a Hogsmeade dando la sensación que el castillo estaba vació.

Kita aprovechó que la biblioteca estaba prácticamente deshabitada y adelantó todos sus trabajos pendientes: un reporte sobre la cacería de brujas del siglo XIV, terminar un mapa estelar para Astronomía y leer desde la página 85 hasta la 120 del libro _“Nueva teoría de la numerología”_ para estar al tanto de lo que aprenderán la semana que viene en Aritmancía. Él pensaba que era bueno adelantar temas ya que eso le ayudaba a entender mejor sus clases. Eran casi las siete de la noche cuando terminó, pronto seria la hora de cena y debía apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo. 

Se apresuró a dejar sus libros y anotaciones a la torre de ravenclaw para luego se dirigirse al gran comedor, parecía que la salida al pueblo había subido el ánimo de todos, algunos estudiantes se habían sentado en las mesas de otras casas para conversar animadamente, se podían escuchar risas, gritos emocionados y varias anécdotas de la tarde. A Kita le gustó el ambiente era agradable y cálido, el techo daba la ilusión de que la luna llena estaba sobre los estudiantes y varias docenas de velas flotaban sobre ellos. Sonrió suavemente ante la vista: distintos tipos de cabellos, pieles, ojos, personas y personalidades conviviendo y disfrutando del banquete. Era agradable.

Kita estaba demasiado ocupado deleitándose de la vista y escuchando a Kamasaki alabar la gentileza de Kaname Moniwa que no se dio cuenta que dos pares de ojos desde diferentes mesas disfrutaban ver la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comparto la idea de Aran sobre que todos los gryffindors son ruidosos, fue a fines de la trama y espero no ofender a nadie ¿Ok? JAJAJA   
> Por favor denme algo de crédito por intentar incorporar algo de humor, escribir comedia es mi mayor debilidad pero no quiero que la historia les resulte aburrida. Realmente espero no hacerlo mal y sacarles alguna que otra risa.
> 
> Juro que el ultimo párrafo no fui yo proyectando mi deseo de ir a Hogwarts...


	8. Un pintor y un tutor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku quiere créditos extra pero para eso debe ser tutor de un gryffindor muy distraído.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente el capitulo YakuLev esta terminado y listo para ser publicado, no tengo nada mas que decir. Espero disfruten la lectura.

—Debido a que las calificaciones de los primeros exámenes de algunos alumnos primer, segundo y tercer año fueron realmente pésimas he decidió que ustedes, el cuadro de honor de quinto año, sean designados como sus tutores— El director Tanji Washijo les comunico a los 10 estudiantes parados frente a su escritorio quienes no demostraban mayor entusiasmo en la noticia—Por supuesto, si logran cumplir con el objetivo les daré 100 puntos para la casa a cada uno y tendrán créditos extra en las asignaturas que estén cursando.

Esas palabras despertó el interés en la tarea que se les designaba, los créditos extra no le vendrían mal a ninguno de ellos. El director al no ver ninguna objeción decidió continuar explicando

—Les daré un pergamino que contiene el nombre, año y la casa de la persona que se les fue asignada. También podrán observar una tabla con sus notas de los últimos exámenes y el objetivo de esa persona para poder aprobar la materia—Washijo tomó uno de los pergaminos de su escritorio y lo mostró a los estudiantes— Deben saber que hay notas verdaderamente preocupantes pero confió en que ustedes superaran este desafío.

Yaku Morisuke, el quinto año que estaba en la cima del cuadro de honor, dio un breve vistazo a las personas a su alrededor. Habían 3 Hufflepuffs: Asahi Azumane, Koshi Sugawara y Kaname Minwa; 2 Gryffindors: Daichi Sawamura y Tsukasa Iizuna; 1 Slytherin: Eita Semi y 4 Ravenclaws: Kiyoko Shimizu, Wakatoshi Ushijima, Shinsuke Kita y él.

—Cuando los llame acérquense a mi escritorio si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en comentármela— Yaku vio pasar a las primeras cinco personas a tomar su pergamino, la reacción al abrirlo era la misma: dimisión y frustración. Esperaba tener mejor suerte.

—Yaku Morisuke— el director lo llamó y se acercó al escritorio— Te seré honesto, Yaku, este podría ser el peor de todos pero estoy completamente convencido de que no será un problema para ti, después de todo no es la primera vez que eres tutor de alguien, ayudas a muchos de tus kohais y tienes un carisma increíble pero aun así eres estricto y centrado, si alguien puede con esto eres tú— el ravenclaw tragó en seco y asintió en acuerdo con el director mientras tomaba el pergamino.

_Alumno: Lev Haiba. Tercer año. Casa: Gryffindor._

_ Calificaciones de asignaturas troncales _

_Astronomía: Supera las expectativas (S) **Objetivo: Mantener calificación.**_

_Encantamientos: Insatisfactorio (I) **Objetivo: Supera las expectativas.**_

_Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Aceptable (A) **Objetivo: Supera las expectativas.**_

_Herbologia: Desastroso (D) **Objetivo: Extraordinario.**_

_Historia de la magia: Desastroso (D) **Objetivo: Extraordinario.**_

_Pociones: Insatisfactorio (I) **Objetivo: Supera las expectativas.**_

_Transformaciones: Aceptable (A) **Objetivo: Mantener calificación.**_

_ Asignaturas optativas _

_Adivinación: Supera las expectativas (S) **Objetivo: Mantener calificación.**_

_Cuidado de criaturas mágicas: Extraordinario (E) **Objetivo: Mantener calificación.**_

— ¿Yaku-san, te encuentras bien?— Kiyoko le preguntó cuando salieron de la oficina del director.

—El director dijo que podría con esto pero esto es ridículo ¿Cómo alguien con estas calificaciones no ha repetido el curso?— elevó el pergamino mientras lo apretaba con frustración.

—Todos tenemos estudiantes con pésimas calificaciones, Yaku-san— Kita comentó tranquilamente— Si el director dijo que podrías con ese estudiante no hay que lo lograras, no te subestimes y deja de ahogarte en un vaso con agua— Wakatoshi a su lado asintió de acuerdo.

—Cálmate, Kita— suspiró e hizo un ademan tranquilizador con su mano— es simplemente que me frustra que alguien pueda descuidar sus calificaciones de esta manera. Cuando descubra quien carajos es Lev Haiba lo estrangularé con mis propias manos. 

— ¿Serás el tutor de Lev? — Daichi, que iba caminando delante de él junto a Sugawara y Asahi se giró rápidamente interrumpiendo la charla de los ravenclaws.

—Así parece, Sawamura —encogió sus hombros— Es de tu casa ¿No es así? ¿Tienes algún consejo?

El ravenclaw observo como Daichi y Koshi se lanzan una mirada cómplice como si estuvieran leyendo los pensamientos del otro. No le dio una buena espina a Yaku.

— La paciencia es una virtud, Morisuke. Y si no es una virtud que actualmente tengas, la tendrás. Sobre todo si se trata de Lev— se rio.

—Yo que tu comenzaría a estudiar un poco de arte— el chico de cabello plateado comentó antes agarrar la muñeca de Daichi y tirar de él para obligarlo a seguir su camino, dejando a el pequeño ravenclaw confundido. 

—Algo me dice que estas jodido, pequeñín— escucho a Semi burlarse cuando paso junto a él, chocando intencionalmente con su hombro.

Yaku reprimió el impulso de golpearlo en la cara, no quería meterse en una pelea y tener que ir a detención, Eita no valía tanto la pena. El resto del camino a la torre de ravenclaw se mantuvo en silencio mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros de casa discutir sobre los alumnos que tenían que tutorar. Muy ajeno a la conversación Yaku estaba tratando de averiguar cómo demonios lograría que alguien que tenía un _Desastroso (D)_ en historia de la magia pudiera llegar a obtener _Extraordinario (E)._

**_(…)_ **

— ¿Cuándo es la próxima salida a Hogsmeade? — Kamasaki le pregunto a Yaku el día siguiente en desayuno.

—Dentro de dos semanas— contestó mientras revisaba las cartas que recién le habían llegado de su familia— ¿Por qué? ¿Planeas tener una cita o algo así?

— ¿Yasushi Kamasaki teniendo una cita? ¿Acaso se acerca la tercera guerra mágica? — Issei Matsukawa, quien estaba sentados con ellos, no perdió la oportunidad de burlarse de su amigo. 

—Cállate, Issei, mi vida amorosa esta tan mal como la tuya. 

—Para tu información yo tengo a Hanamaki— Issei dirigió su mirada el plato que se posaba frente a él ignorando el tono rosado que aparecía en sus mejillas.

— ¿Takahiro Hanamaki? ¿El de Slytherin de nuestro año? Creí que simplemente lo mirabas con esa estúpida cara de enamorado sin atreverte a hablar con él— esta vez habló Yaku.

—Olvidémonos de mi vida amorosa y centrémonos en… ¿Por qué necesitas saber cuándo es la próxima salida a Hogsmeade? — evadiendo la pregunta por completo se volvió hacia Kamasaki.

—Necesito comprar plumas nuevas, espero que la casa de las plumas tenga nuevos estilos.

— ¡Oh! hablando de eso yo necesit…— Yaku fue abruptamente silenciado cuando una mano golpeo la mesa llamando la atención de varias personas, el interruptor estaba parado detrás de él. 

— ¿Tu eres Yaku-san?— su tono fue elevado y lleno de energía. El mencionado miro a sus compañeros quienes se veían igual de desconcertados y luego regreso su mirada al recién llegado.

—En efecto— la respuesta fue corta.

— ¡Soy Lev Haiba!— Yaku sintió que sus entrañas de apretaban­, escucho las risas de sus amigos en el fondo— Daichi-san me dijo que tu serias mi tutor.

—Si… yo seré tu tutor— entrecerró sus ojos y analizo al chico: tez blanca, ojos verdes brillantes que desbordaban alegría e inocencia, cabello corto plateado totalmente despeinado, por su increíble altura se podría decir que estaría cursando el séptimo o sexto año pero en realidad no tendría más de 14 años, su capa estaba arrugada y tenía algunas manchas de diversos colores y lo rodeaba un inconfundible olor a pintura.

—Genial, dicen que eres bastante inteligente así que me tranquiliza porque no quiero que me expulsen de Hogwarts por mis notas ¿Quién quisiera irse de un lugar tan increíble? Todo aquí es sorprendente, llevo tres años aquí y no me acostumbro en absoluto. Sigo perdiéndome en los pasillos sobre todo por las noches pero siempre me las arreglo para ubicarme ¡Es como una pequeña aventura! Una vez las escaleras me hicieron una mala jugada y tarde una hora en llegar a la sala común… — Yaku escuchó al chico hablar y hablar sin tener un punto en concreto, las palabras brotaban de su boca como una cascada sin tener la intención de parar. Parecía que realmente le gustaba la magia pero su capacidad para concentrarse en algo en específico era inexistente.

—Como dije antes­— interrumpió la habladuría del chico— seré tu tutor, nos reuniremos en la biblioteca a las 5:30 de esta tarde— empujó su plato vacío hacia el centro de la mesa, tomo sus cosas y se levantó con cautela de su asiento dándole una mirada a Yasushi e Issei para que siguieran sus movimientos— Si me disculpas, tengo que prepararme para las clases. Nos vemos.

Los 3 ravenclaws comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida mientras el chico de gryffindor gritaba a sus espaldas— ¡Nos vemos más tarde, Yaku-san!

—Al menos debería tratar pretender que no es nacido de muggles, hará todos en el castillo crean que somos así— caminando al aula de encantamientos Kamasaki se quejó.

— ¿Estás diciendo que él nacido de muggles?— Issei le respondió claramente sorprendido.

— ¿No es eso obvio? Tú mismo escuchaste como se expresaba acerca de la magia.

—Eso suena algo prejuicioso, Yasushi…— el chico de cabello café señalo.

—Issei, yo tengo padres muggles ¿Cómo sería eso prejuicioso si él y yo estamos en la misma situación?

—Bien, tienes un punto.

—Exacto, pero a lo que voy es que no importa si es nacido de muggles, ese comportamiento lo podría tolerar en un chico de primer año, hasta yo actué así los primeros meses pero él ya está en tercer año a estas alturas debería estar acostumbrado a las cosas magicas.

—No todas las personas son iguales— Yaku finalmente comentó después de escuchar silenciosamente la conversación— aun así no me importa si es nacido de muggles o no, siempre y cuando logre mejorar sus calificaciones.

—Tal vez sus notas son un asco porque es nacido de muggles— Matsukawa dijo eso sin ningún tipo de malicia, casi como una sugerencia inocente, pero sus dos amigos giraron sus cuellos para verlo, uno de ellos estaba claramente más molesto que otro.

—Eres un idiota, Matsukawa— Kamasaki golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza con un libro y se adelantó a entrar al aula de clases.

— ¿Qué dije?— el chico preguntó asustado mientras acariciaba el lugar donde recibió el golpe, Yaku lo miro y suspiro al ver la estupidez de su amigo.

—Por veces… realmente eres un idiota, Issei ¿Cómo es que terminaste en ravenclaw? 

Antes de que su amigo pudiera responder siguió el mismo camino que Kamasaki y entro al aula donde recibirán Encantamientos sentándose en el primer asiento vacío visualizo. Faltan unos cuantos minutos antes que la clase comience, Yaku decidió idear un itinerario adecuado para estudiar con el chico de tercer año, prefiere enfocarse en las materias con peores calificaciones y cuando comience a ver un progreso significativo pasaran a las siguientes, Yaku piensa que es un buen plan él ya ha sido tutor antes y ese método siempre funciona.

— ¿Dónde te reunirás con nuestro pequeño león? Muero de ganas por ver como tratas de domesticar a la bestia— mientras escribía sus planes en un pergamino observó de reojo como un gryffindor pelinegro con horrible peinado se sienta junto a él.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

—Eres el tutor de Lev ¿No es así?

— ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

— ¡Daichi nos dijo! — una segunda voz, bastante animada, se escuchó desde el asiento detrás de ellos.

—No, Bokuto, yo no les dije nada. Ustedes se entrometieron en la conversación— la voz de Daichi sonaba molesta.

—Bueno… los detalles no importan, el punto es que nos enteramos— Kuroo a su lado se encogió los hombros y comenzó a leer lo que Yaku escribía, vio la estricta y detallada agenda del ravenclaw e hizo una mueca— Eso no funcionara, es demasiado aburrido.

—Para ti tal vez sea aburrido pero de esta manera sus calificaciones mejoraran

—Lamento romper tus ilusiones pero eso no funcionara con Lev.

—Di lo que quieras, peinado de gallo, pero se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo, he sido tutor de muchas otras personas antes, hasta de ti— el ravenclaw le dio una mirada de suficiencia.

—Sí, has sido tutor de una buena cantidad de personas que en realidad quieren estudiar pero Lev…— hizo una pausa para pensar— estoy seguro que Lev no es como esas personas que has ayudado antes. ¡Te lo digo de la mejor manera! Es solo un consejo, Yakkun.

—No planeo tomar un consejo que venga de tu parte— dijo con enfado— la última vez que hice algo así termine en el bosque prohibido buscando una estúpida planta que ni siquiera crece ahí.

Kuroo comenzó a reír escandalosamente llamando la atención de los estudiantes en el aula— ¡Te digo que la Belladona si crece en el bosque prohibido!

— ¡Estamos diciendo la verdad, Yaku-kun! Kuroo y yo hemos visto varias plantas de Belladona— Bokuto alzo la voz detrás de ellos.

—El hecho de que ustedes afirmen eso lo hace todavía más cuestionable— el capitán del equipo de gryffindor susurró.

— ¡Daichi! Tienes que estar de nuestro lado— ambos gryffindors se ofendieron pero Daichi solo se encogió los hombros.

—Sin embargo, Yaku-san, por mucho que odie admitirlo ellos tienen razón— habló el castaño, el ravenclaw escuchó la queja de Kuroo _¿Cómo que por mucho que odies admitirlo?_ — Lev no es del tipo que ama los itinerarios duros, mientras más espontaneas y rápidas son las cosas mejor para él.

—No creo que eso funcione, él necesita entender el sentido de responsabilidad, no todo puede ser diversión— respondió un molesto Yaku pero antes que los gryffindors pudieran replicar el profesor Ukai entró al aula de clases para comenzar la lección de ese día, algo sobre un hechizo para convertir el vino a vinagre.

Unos pocos lograron realizar el encantamiento al segundo o tercer intento (Yaku, Kuroo, Kita y Ushijima), algunos alumnos derramaron la bebida en el escritorio (como el gryffindor Michinari Akagi y el ravenclaw Ren Omimi), otros de alguna manera lograban que el líquido en la copa desapareciera (Bokuto e Iwaizumi estaban perdiendo la cabeza) y una pequeña parte obtenía té verde en vez de vinagre (Daichi e Issei no entendían lo que estaba haciendo mal). Al finalizar la clase, después de varias correcciones en la pronunciación del hechizo y el movimiento de la varita, el profesor Ukai hacia que tomaran un trago de vinagre para asegurarse que la bebida se haya transformado completamente y no solo el color. Casi todos vomitaron.

La siguiente clase fue Herbologia, compartida con Slytherin, los ravenclaws de quinto año se dirigieron a los invernaderos por debajo de los dos principales campanarios del castillo. Cuando ambas casas habían entrado en el invernadero correspondiente se pudo observar que los ravenclaws tenían mejor relación con los slytherins: Tendou no podía apartar las manos de Ushijima y Yaku estaba seguro que si no estuvieran rodeados de tanta gente ya estuvieran devorando la boca del otro, Oikawa estaba siendo ridículamente ruidoso mientras le contaba a Iwaizumi sobre su clase anterior sin dejar de mencionar constantemente el típico _“Iwa-chan”_ y aunque el ravenclaw no estaba mirándolo Yaku sabía que estaba escuchando atentamente cada palabra que salía de los labios de Oikawa, Kita y Aran estaban teniendo una tranquila conversación sobre los guantes de piel de dragón que había comprado el slytherin, Matsukawa veía hipnotizado a Hanamaki mientras que este hablaba Reon y Semi, en una esquina la pareja de slytherins Mika y Daisho estaban platicando con Kiyoko sobre una tarea de Adivinación.

Ese día los estudiantes aprenderían sobre el cultivo de la planta asfódelo cuya raíz en polvo se puede utilizar para la creación de varias opciones como el filtro de Muertos en Vida, la poción herbovitalizante y la pócima para dormir. El profesor Shimada dio una pequeña introducción sobre la historia y los cuidados de la planta y luego demostró cómo se debe cultivar. Cuando terminó y era hora de que alumnos debían seguir su ejemplo el invernadero se pintó de diferentes escenas.

— ¡Iwa-chan, para no hagas eso!— la pareja de “mejores amigos” estaba en el fondo del invernadero molestándose entre sí, poniendo poca o nula atención a la clase, Iwaizumi había arrojado un poco de tierra a la cara de Oikawa y ahora el slytherin estaba molesto pero Hajime no podía evitar carcajearse.

—Estoy seguro que he visto de este tipo de plantas en los alrededores del castillo— Kita le susurraba a Aran y el moreno asentía en respuesta.

—Waka-chan estas siendo demasiado cuidadoso con la planta— se quejaba Tendou, viendo a Ushijima concentrarse en la nueva plantación de su asfódelo.

—Shimada-sensei dijo que no debíamos ser muy rudos o la planta puede dañarse— contestó su novio tranquilamente.

—Si… pero estas siendo excesivamente cuidadoso, no es como si la planta fuera a quebrar si te apresuras— Tendou hizo un ademan y apartó a Ushijima del camino quedando frente a la planta— estas tardando demasiado, hay que apresurarnos si terminamos esto podemos irnos de aquí— el slytherin siguió con la trasplantación del asfódelo pero estaba siendo demasiado brusco y cuando estaba terminando de echar tierra en la nueva maceta una de los tallos de la planta de quebró.

—Satori y Wakatoshi deben comenzar de nuevo— anunció el profesor Shimada desde el otro lado del invernadero al ver el error de la pareja, Ushijima se apresuró a buscar una nueva planta mientras el slytherin ahogaba un grito de frustración.

Yaku observo su alrededor por un momento y se volvió a su planta, él y su pareja, Konoha estaban terminando se fertilizar su maceta. Un trabajo impecable, por eso le gustaba trabajar con el slytherin en Herbologia porque compartían el mismo gusto por los resultados excelentes.

Fueron los primeros en terminar y Shimada-sensei les dio 5 puntos a cada casa por su buen trabajo. La jornada siguió su curso, almorzó hasta saciar su hambre en compañía de Issei y Kamasaki, asistió a sus clases del periodo de la tarde: defensa contra las artes oscuras con Hufflepuff e Historia de la magia que compartía de nuevo con la casa de Gryffindor. 

Le gustaría decir que ya estaba libre y podría ir a descansar a su habitación y hacer sus tareas tranquilamente pero no, debía ser tutor de Lev. Si no fuera por los créditos extra que le prometieron en ningún momento hubiera aceptado esa obligación. Fue a dejar sus libros a su habitación, se quitó la túnica negra para quedarse solo vestido por su uniforme, agarro el pergamino con el itinerario de estudio y se dirigió a la biblioteca a las 5:30 en punto, espero a Lev en una mesa cerca de la entrada para que no tuviera que buscarlo.

Pasaron 5 minutos, Yaku pensó que tal vez había tenido algún retraso, luego diez, quince y veinte pero el gryffindor no aparecía, el chico de quinto año era positivo tal vez se había perdido en los pasillos. Pero el reloj marco las seis la paciencia del ravenclaw culmino y salió enojado de la biblioteca, ya sea que tuvo un compromiso de última hora o estuviera cumpliendo alguna detención nada le costaba avisarle a Yaku, y si se había perdido en los pasillos del castillo se aseguraría de Lev supiera cada lugar de Hogwarts como la palma de su mano antes de comenzar con las tutorías de las asignaturas. 

Durante su trayecto por los pasillos de camino a la torre de gryffindor fue cuando observó, en los jardines del castillo, una alta figura de cabello gris sentada en el césped con un lienzo entre sus piernas. Yaku tuvo que repetir como un mantra que el hechizo avada kedavra era imperdonable y era demasiado joven para ir a Azkaban.

Pero Lev Haiba pintando tan serenamente el paisaje que se formaba en el atardecer de los terrenos del castillo mientras que Yaku lo esperaba como un idiota en la biblioteca parecía ser un buen motivo para usar el hechizo imperdonable, el pequeño ravenclaw nunca había estado tan molesto.

Lev Haiba no estaría muerto, pero cuando Yaku llegara a donde estaba desearía estarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer y apoyar la historia!   
> Busco un lector beta para esta historia, si a alguien le interesa leer los capítulos antes de ser publicados para darme su opinión sobre la redacción por favor dígame en los comentarios, puede que le mande el capitulo hasta 4 veces para escuchar su opinión, están advertidos.


	9. Dos idiotas enamorados.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un vistazo a la complicada "amistad" de Kageyama y Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi OTP al fin consiguió un capitulo.   
> El primer arco de esta historia casi termina, solo me faltan 4 parejas mas. Estoy emocionada.

Si se hacía caso omiso a los colores dorado y rojo en el uniforme de Kageyama cualquiera pensaría que el chico pelinegro pertenecía a la Casa de Slytherin o Ravenclaw en el mejor de los casos, nadie hubiera esperado que fuera miembro de la casa de los leones— a la vista de todos es demasiado brusco, frio y violento, cualidades inusuales en un Gryffindor.

Y si, puede que Kageyama no sea la persona más amable y bondadosa en la tierra pero eso no lo hace menos digno de su Casa. Kageyama no tiene miedo a correr riesgos, sobre todo cuando se trata del quidditch —su deporte favorito— si hay una posibilidad de ganar el juego él como guardián la tomaría sin dudarlo, él correrá el riesgo. Se arriesgara siempre, cueste lo que cueste. La posibilidad de fallar y caerse puede ser grande, pero desistir no es nunca una opción.

Además es muy terco o en sus palabras "determinado", lo que hace que tenga un fuerte sentido competitivo ¡Un Gryffindor digno de su Casa no puede vivir sin una buena competición, sea donde sea! Y Kageyama es el mejor ejemplo, sobre todo si cierto compañero da cabellos anaranjados se ve involucrado, para Tobio competir es algo tan natural como respirar.

Kageyama es el león que todo el mundo cree que debería ser serpiente, la persona con la que el sombrero se equivocó pero eso no es así, para el sombrero la selección de Kageyama apenas duró unos segundos.

Por otro lado, si hubo un gryffindor que le dio muchos dolores de cabeza al pobre sombrero seleccionador… un gryffindor que por poco termina en siendo slytherin. Shouyo Hinata fue una decisión difícil pero después de todas las dudas fue seleccionado en la Casa a la que pertenecía realmente: Gryffindor.

Es irónico, cualquiera que lo viera nunca se imaginaria que Shouyo, el denominado sol de la casa de gryffindor, casi fue un Hatstall —término utilizado en un estudiante cuya selección llevó más de cinco minutos, debido a que el Sombrero Seleccionador encontraba que ellos tenían una personalidad igualmente adecuada para diferentes Casas de Hogwarts— y mucho menos pensarían que Slytherin fuera la otra casa a la que su personalidad se inclinaba.

Si, Hinata es valiente, una de las personas con mayor coraje en el castillo. Hinata tiene un gran sentido competitivo y es un gran amante de las aventuras y lo desconocido, pero es muy ambicioso, un hecho que para la mayoría pasa desapercibido, pero él no dudara en hace cualquier cosa por lograr sus objetivos — siempre que no vayan en contra de su moral, claro está— además no veía mayor problema si rompía una que otra regla. La amable y alegre personalidad de Hinata eclipsaba su astucia y determinación, y es por eso que la gran mayoría piensa que es la mejor referencia de un gryffindor. Oh, que error.

A pesar de ser mestizo y no saber mucho del mundo mágico desde que era un niño ha estado decidido a ser uno de los mejores jugares de quidditch de la historia, está determinado a lograrlo cueste lo que cueste.

¿Pero qué fue lo que hizo que el sombrero seleccionador se decidiera por la casa de los leones y no las serpientes? Bueno, a decir verdad es un hecho bastante simple. Hinata Shouyo no tiene sentido de la auto-preservación, su determinación lo lleva a la terquedad y en muchas ocasiones no piensa antes de actuar. Y pensar bien las cosas ante cualquier situación es uno de las mayores cualidades de un slytherin y Hinata no la poseía.

Entonces, Hinata es el gryffindor que por poco no queda seleccionado en slytherin y Kageyama es el gryffindor que muchas personas creen que no debió ser seleccionado en la casa gryffindor. Muy paradójico.

Por lo tanto ¿Dos personas con personalidades tan diferentes podrían llevarse bien? La respuesta inmediata de cualquiera seria no, dos personas con naturalezas contrarias harían bien en evitarse y seguir sus caminos por separados, ya sea por el bien de su salud mental o el bien del resto de miembros de su casa. Pero la lógica nunca ha funcionado cuando se trata del extraño dúo de gryffindors.

¿Por qué siempre orbitaban entre ellos a pesar de sus incansables discusiones? ¿Por qué tenían que estar juntos en todo momento? Siempre estaban pelando y provocándose ¿Por qué? ¿Sera que se niegan firmemente a dejar que el otro gane? ¿Era porque si estaban juntos había mayor posibilidad de demostrar su superioridad frente al otro? ¿Se han resignado a que nadie además de ellos podía seguirles el ritmo? ¿No tiene otros amigos? ¿Acaso creían que no podían tener mejores rivales?

Nada de eso, hace mucho tiempo que Hinata y Kageyama dejaron de verse como simples rivales, compañeros o amigos. Los que se pelean se quieren ¿Ese dicho tan común resulto ser cierto?

—Estúpido Kageyama— se quejó el pelirrojo dejándose caer en uno de los sofás de la sala común de hufflepuff— Es tan molesto, lo odio.

— ¿Lo odias?— preguntó divertida la hufflepuff Hitoka Yachi— Hace dos días no dejabas de hablar sobre los bíceps de Kageyama-kun y sus ojos brillantes azules.

—Si recuerdo bien, tus palabras exactas fueron "No me molestaría morir si es siendo asfixiado por esos brazos mientras me miran esos ojos, me sentiría en el fondo del océano”— citó con tono esperanzador el otro hufflepuff en la habitación, Tadashi Yamaguchi.

El rostro de Hinata se pintó de un fuerte sonrojo y trató de cubrirlo llevando ambas manos a su cara— Yo nunca diría algo así y mucho menos de Kageyama.

—Sí, si claro. Miente todo lo que quieras— lo molestó su amiga.

—No estoy mintiendo— Hinata alzó un poco la voz.

—Si no estás mintiendo estaría más preocupado ¿Hay un impostor de Shouyo en el castillo? Porque si no es así ¿Con quién estuvimos hablando hace dos días en este mismo sofá?

Ambos Hufflepuffs comenzaron a reír a cuestas de su amigo. Era obvio que disfrutaban de la situación en la que se encontraba Shouyo, apenas estaba saliendo de la etapa de negación. Descubrió sus sentimientos hace poco y aún luchaba por aceptarlos, darse cuenta que en realidad pasaba mucho tiempo con Kageyama porque le gustaba y no porque quería vencerlo se sintió como una fuerte cachetada en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no le dices lo que sientes?— preguntó Yachi.

—Sí, Shouyo ¿Que mal habría en contarle sobre tus sentimientos?

— ¿¡Contarle!? Ustedes deben de estar bromeando ¿Conocen a Kageyama? Se reirá de mí sin dudarlo.

— ¿Y si tus sentimientos son recíprocos?

—Es más probable que un troll entre al castillo, Kageyama jamás sentirá lo mismo que yo.

—Eres demasiado negativo— acusó Yamaguchi.

—Sí, bueno, no todos somos mitad Veelas y recibimos confesiones cada semana— respondió molesto Hinata.

— ¡Oye no recibo confesiones cada semana!— contestó el otro chico.

—Pero si recibes más confesiones que cualquier otro estudiante de tercer año, podría asegurar que al menos una vez al mes alguien se te propone— destacó Yachi con un poco de envidia.

—Eso solo es por mi apariencia— dijo triste el hufflepuff— No creo que alguien este realmente interesado en mi si me conocieran correctamente. Sería una decepción.

— ¿Quién es el negativo ahora?— se burló Hinata— Cualquiera que te conozca se enamoraría de ti, eres una gran persona Yams. 

—Hinata tiene razón, si algún día dejas de lado tus inseguridades te darás cuenta que hay cientos de personas que amarían tu personalidad— le animó Yachi.

— ¿Cientos? ¿No es esa una exageración?

—Oh vamos, Yams. Estamos tratando de darte ánimos aquí, no te hagas el listo con nosotros— el gryffindor lanzó un cojín en dirección a la cara de su amigo y el trio comenzó a reír. Siguieron conversando por el resto de la tarde olvidando intencionalmente el delicado tema del gryffindor enamorado.

Aunque él no era el único que había ocupado su tarde libre para hablar de sus preocupaciones con sus amigos, desde otro punto del castillo — específicamente en la biblioteca— un pelinegro gryffindor y un slytherin rubio estaban conversando, aunque no tan amigablemente como él trio.

—Rey, sé que no tienes muchos amigos y la mandarina parlante es tu compaña la mayor parte del día pero ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo él que sea tu compañero cuando el otro idiota te deja solo?

—Deja de llamarme de esa manera, cuatro ojos— gruñó con enfado Kageyama— No sé cómo he podido soportar tu actitud tan agria todos estos años.

— ¿Disculpa? La oración correcta es: No sé cómo YO he podido soportar con tu agobiante complejo de superioridad por todos estos años. 

—Yo no tengo ningún complejo de superioridad— se defendió el pelinegro.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? O acaso decidiste olvidar arbitrariamente que cuando teníamos 9 años me empujaste de las escaleras al darte cuenta que yo era…— hizo una pausa y sonrío engreído— SOY más alto que tú.

—Oh no, lo recuerdo perfectamente bien. Ese día en el almuerzo mi arroz estaba sospechosamente más salado que el de todos en la mesa y "como por arte de magia" el salero estaba frente a tu asiento— soltó con molestia causando la risa de Tsukishima, quien no pudo evitar carcajearse al recordar la expresión de asco en el rostro de Kageyama al probar su comida esa tarde.

Por mucho que ellos lo negaran, eran amigos. Sus padres habían desarrollado una gran amistad en sus días de estudiantes por lo que Tobio y Kei habían convivido desde que eran bebés. Por mucho que se resistieron a una forzada amistad por parte de sus padres, al final, tanto tiempo juntos y personalidades casi similares lograron que desarrollaran empatía entre ellos, poco después esa empatía se transformó en cariño y el cariño en amistad. Pero esa es una cosa que jamás admitirían, estaban perfectamente bien así, la dinámica de su relación siempre había sido de esa manera.

—Así que dime ¿Dónde está el camarón saltarín?—Kageyama arrugó su rostro al oír ese apodo pero no cedió a las provocaciones del slytherin, en cambio le dio a su amigo una sonrisa malvada.

—Pasando el rato con algunos hufflepuff—comentó fingiendo desinterés— Yachi y Ya-ma-gu-chi— tarareó con diversión el nombre del amigo de Hinata— Ya sabes, ellos son amigos después de todo, y hablan, hablan tanto, también salen a Hogsmeade… Y, ¡oh!, recuerdo que una vez Hinata me conto que peino su cabello porque el viento siempre lo alborota.

Tsukishima sabía que estaba haciendo el gryffindor, y lo peor de todo es que estaba funcionando. Mencionar a cierto hufflepuff era suficiente para sacarlo de su indiferente actitud, pero este juego necesita dos jugadores.

— ¿Entonces ese hufflepuff tiene una mejor relación con el camarón que tú?—el ceño fruncido de Kageyama fue satisfactorio— No me sorprende que muchas veces te deje solo y prefiera irse con él, cualquier persona excepto tú es una excelente compañía.

El rostro del gryffindor demostraba irritación. Su pequeño juego no resultó como esperaba.

—Tsukishima…— advirtió a su amigo, inocentemente se había levantado de su asiento, listo para saltar sobre la serpiente si no cerraba su boca, podría agarrar su varita pero no se liberaría hasta que su puño tocara la mejilla de su engreído amigo. Pero el slytherin no cedería con tanta facilidad.

— ¡Es más! Apuesto, a juzgar por su cercanía, que dentro de poco… podrían terminar siendo pareja, novios, amantes…— el rubio se asqueó al pronunciar estas palabras. Ese seria, sobre muchas cosas, el peor resultado posible, no solo para Kageyama sino para él también.

—Eres un imbécil— el gryffindor estaba cabreado, listo para lanzarse sobre Tsukishima sin importarle que estuvieran en una biblioteca. Habían dejado de lado sus deberes hace bastante porque, para ellos, molestarse estaba como mayor prioridad.

—KAGEYAMA— gritó alguien desde la entrada de la biblioteca, interrumpiendo los pensamientos homicidas del gryffindor. Tobio ni siquiera tuvo que mirar para saber quién era el chico, nadie más gritaría de esa manera solo para atraer la atención de Kageyama.

Hinata había sido silenciado por varios estudiantes irritados por la ruidosa interrumpido de sus estudios— estaban en una biblioteca después de todo y había estudiantes que si priorizaban sus calificaciones— pero no parecía importarle, miraba a el otro gryffindor con impaciencia. Haciéndole ridículas señales que Tobio entendía muy bien: irse, una escoba y volar. Tenían práctica con el equipo de quidditch.

—A veces me pregunto si tú le contagiaste la estupidez a él o él a ti— comentó el rubio mientras observaba a Kageyama agarrar sus cosas, pero antes de esperar una respuesta prosiguió— No, tú ya eras estúpido antes de conocerlo. Creo que tú sé la contagiaste a él— declaró con seguridad.

Pero el pelinegro no se inmutó, con Hinata y el quidditch en su mente poco le importaba las burlas y comentarios sarcásticos de su amigo.

—Adiós, cuatro ojos— se despidió y comenzó a dirigirse a la entrada.

—Disfruta tu cita, rey— respondió Tsukishima divertido, ganándose una mirada de desprecio.

El slytherin observó desde la mesa como Kageyama y Hinata comenzaban a discutir en el primer segundo de su encuentro. "Idiota, quien grita en una biblioteca" "No me llames idiota, no iba ir hasta donde estaba ese slytherin, da miedo" "Ja, eres una gallina" "¡No lo soy!" "¡Si lo eres!" "¡Que no!" "¡Que sí!" "¡Que no!".

Tsukishima suspiró, esos dos eran unos idiotas. No podían hacer menos evidente su ridículo enamoramiento secreto. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de decirle a Kageyama que Hinata sentía lo mismo que él porque no soportaba esa mirada de cachorro regañado, pero eso sería dejárselo demasiado fácil. Además esos dos estarían juntos… eventualmente, cuando sus sentimientos fueran más grandes que su miedo al rechazo. 

Si era honesto, le causaba muchísima gracia que Kageyama pensara que Hinata podría estar interesado en alguien más. Si el gryffindor fuera un poco, solo un poco más observador, captaría la mirada de amor que Hinata le dirigía cuando Kageyama estaba tomando felizmente leche en el desayuno, se daría cuenta de la devoción desbordante que hay en los ojos de Shouyo cuando Kageyama realiza un hechizo con facilidad, y si no fuera tan denso podría percibir la molestia de Hinata cuando Kageyama recibía una confesión.

Pero Kageyama es un idiota, aunque el camarón saltarín tampoco se queda atrás. ¿Cómo Hinata no había notado los sentimientos del pelinegro? ¿Cómo no advirtió la pequeña sonrisa que aparecía en los labios de Tobio cuando Hinata reía a carcajadas? ¿De verdad cada vez que ganaban un partido de quidditch no notaba el cariño que se asomaba en el rostro de Kageyama? ¿Nunca se preguntó porque Kageyama lo seguía a todos lados como un perrito perdido?

Ambos eran ridículamente densos.

Hinata era un idiota, Kageyama era un idiota. Es por eso que se merecían mutuamente. 

Tsukishima sabía que terminarían juntos, demasiado diferentes como para no verse atraídos entre ellos. 

Y nunca lo admitirá en voz alta pero quería ver a su amigo feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata tiene vibras de slytherin, ¿Ok?  
> Y siempre he creído que Tsukki y Kageyama serian grandes amigos, a pesar de sus diferencias, y quise plasmar eso aquí.   
> Gracias por leer y comentar. Os quiero.


End file.
